Unity's Creed: Sibyl
by VI Intelligence
Summary: "Society needs control, Sibyl makes it possible." Sibyl was created as part of a Templar social experiment but has rebelled, and the organisation dedicated to breaking it have been killed save one who is then thrown to the wolves, but help may yet come. NOTE: Latest chapter is up and I redited a part so it's more coherent. Hopefully, maybe.
1. Welcome to Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own the Psycho Pass or the Assassin's Creed franchise, this is meant to be a small crossover trailer and I do not intend to continue due to other works of fiction I have to do. I may return to see it through, but not today I'm afraid.

This story has been re-edited to make the entry more realistic, and there may be more edits to make the lore more accurate, but it won't be that accurate.

Note: This story has been re-edited again, hopefully the final time as I sort out my thoughts.

Please sit back, and enjoy the fanfiction trailer that is Templar's Creed: Psycho Pass. Title may change as this story is a draft and may be a bit different in sequel chapters should I even get this far, but that will be a bridge for another time.

Anyways have fun with the lore of two potential universes combined, enjoy your reading.

* * *

2083 A.D.

_Templars, brothers and sisters of the Order,_

_When we were formed under the banner of Jacques de Morley in the time of the Middle Ages as an active hand in society we thought of overseeing a particular goal: the unification of humanity under a single nation, a single school of thought and society run by the true masters of the world…us, and our purpose has been faced with trials and failures, each step we took forward was a step back for us before the Assassins scattered beneath our might. For decades since the release of the Animus to track and splice the Helix that has eluded us for so long, an answer to our heritage has all been but for nothing…the gene had been too complex to discover anything new, or we were made blind to it. But as our Assassin enemies grow quieter and bolder over the years in their quests for the artifacts that have scattered around the world we, the Templars, were left to be burdened with the task of setting this world right and to create a new society that runs on the rules of our own, not anyone. For years we have wondered how to procreate our legacies, and store our memories and knowledge together in one place for the length of time that succeeds our natural bodies than a simple machine that lets us look into the past…why not a machine for the future of mankind?_

_But we need worry no more, for the Templars have succeeded in creating a prototype society, one that could be the key to the ideal world. As I speak to you, my brothers, our branch in Japan have created a solution that could very well benefit our well-being, and the world's concerns to problems in regular society…for those who know what I am speaking of, I congratulate your involvement to make this world one where we can control and run humanity in the direction that is required of them and I am thankful for your support. I speak of ultimate control, I speak about change and a method where politicians and war can be easily manipulated, I speak of a way to bring our lost people to purpose that others are unable to provide through progress and the dawn of technology._

_I speak of the future and a future utopia where our dreams may be realized, I speak…_

…_Of Sibyl._

_-an announcement made to a meeting of world leaders in a private Abstergo congregation in Switzerland_

_Two years and nine months later, Switzerland 2086_

"_The Sibyl system has gone rogue alongside the government, they have sealed off access to and out of the country asking for isolation-no, demanding it and our contacts have been assassinated."_

"…"

"_What shall we do with the rest of the government officials whom we have captured in response to this outrage?"_

"_Allow them passage, but submit them for judgment of the courts that we have provided in preparation for their arrival. Sibyl has failed to comply with the wishes of the Order, and we shall administer our own will unto those who dared to defy the orders of our human goals."_

"_Isn't control our goal in this organization? To lead and to be the shepherds who know betterment of Mankind itself? Why not just let this continue on if such a system like Sibyl still follows the Templar goal?"_

"_O…you think too little of our goals and what we had planned to achieve with Sibyl, the significance of such a device for control could lead to the ultimate device over man and direct them with our knowledge for future guidance on where to go and how to lead the people. A system that has plans for sharing a hive mind with those who would corrupt it would not be something that is perfectly worthwhile…we are shepherds yes, but we must stick to accept what our human nature demands."_

"_And what does this entail sir?"_

"_The demand that control and symbols need to be torn down when necessary, and to build ourselves up renewed as a new order and a malleable movement that can both keep traditional and progress together, and to know when it is too far."_

_-a transmission sent to Korea during the Blackout of Japan_

"_Mockingbird, it is with great regret that I must inform you of the decommissioning of your office and your group Hunting. It is decided that Japan will act as our prison for those who oppose our rule, the higher ups have decided that Hunting will definitely not be necessary due part to the usefulness it presents."_

"_Don't you think this is a little too strange that they would do such a thing?"_

"_I don't question the decision to leave men behind, M you know that well enough with all your experiences with me on the job all those years ago. Abstergo is moving up the ranks and if a cataclysmic situation is indeed happening right now then they will take care of it, such a system is overall a machine in the works that has been deemed an asset."_

"_That does not mean that those who are potential allies are to be left behind. Japan's resourcefulness and talent were the reasons that we are able to advance a certain distance, surely you are not suggesting-"_

"_That's quite enough, M…anymore talk of Hunting and I am afraid I will be forced to perform drastic measures and we both know that we don't like messes or the consequences that comes with it when you try to openly defy the Order's wishes. Look we are the best hope humanity has and if we are to second guess ourselves and start to plant in seeds of doubt we will be unable to trust one another, we must always be assured that all we do is just one simple step towards the peace that we desire instead of worrying about what may be."_

_-a recorded phonecall made upon immediate investigation of Hunting and its supervisor, MT M, 2096 following unanimous decision in the end of 2095 to discontinue observations on Japan_

* * *

_Welcome to the world, the late 21st century turning onto the 22nd._

_The Earth has experienced many changes since the realization of memories could be accessed through the study of intense genetics and the discovery that we humans could now look into the past to see how our ancestors lived brought a golden age of technology and with it progress to the world. As the world began to spread its borders and slow progressive work on advancing the human race further than ever before, the Order grew in strength but also in weakness._

_For centuries we have actively participated and hid in the shadows, our purpose was crystal clear to bring peace by control and regulation of the human nature, helping empires and men overcome their base natures to become someone greater than they would have thought they could ever be. But while we are strong we are still weak and making no progress to achieving a harmonious world without differences and peace through control, even with our mortal enemies in the shadows becoming a consolidated power without much interference we are still corrupted from within. Ideals clash and wars are orchestrated as part of some grand game to win, the natural order of the world had changed the moment our presence as Abstergo became known to the wide world bringing ideas of a connected world...yet even then we are unsuccessful with the ancient technology we acquire. _

_So much betrayal and acceptance of practices beyond my comprehension in the years I have dutifully served the Order, all for the words of peace but the hands belong to a murderer's...how much more will we take? How long until we finally kill one another all the while believing these are necessary for a harmonious world, until our endurance is spent? No, with the organisation Hunting at my side there will be change...not just peace but a mutual cooperation that can span generations. I believe in control, but free will can be given not to a libertarian's expectations but enough so to satisfy._

_I hoped the Order sees things this way. I hoped for understanding and perhaps even allies to openly support such ideals._

_However, it seems that would not be the case._

_I was a damned fool._

_-diary of a Templar agent for the rogue agency Hunting 2098_

* * *

2110, two years prior to Akane's entry into the Public Security Bureau, the ship _Lester _on the border waters of Japan

"Wake up, now."

There was a short rustle of bed covers as the ringing of the baton smacking the wall of the steel cabin, the guard throwing off the sheets while grabbing onto the tuff of black hair that was half-awake in the bed, the man in question snoring lightly while he turned over blinking his half-lidded eyes at the shadowed face in a cap and uniform of black and blue, the logo of three sliding plates in a triangle catching the man's eye. Grunting impatiently the man on the bed felt the tug on his hair drag him while a hand grabbed his shirt, alerting him to the actions of the guard before a feeling of air and weightlessness took his body momentarily...

*thud

And slammed his back onto the floor, earning a grunt from the man who kept his mouth tightly shut from shouting at the guard who would most likely beat him with the baton again like how it was the last time, the man only silently rising to his feet while being grabbed under the arm by the guard the figure of authority in the vessel pushing him roughly on his back against the wall of the cabin growling at him to continue out of the open door with a gesture of his baton. The man with black hair aimed a poisonous glare at the rough guard while he shuffled out, stifling his insults and words for the man in charge of this 'escort' when he got there, his eyes seeing the dim electric lights in the hallway waiting for the hands to grab his shoulders and turn him to the right another shove being the sign to move his feet.

"…"

The man watched as his guard steered open the door by the wheel and stepped outside onto a walkway, the inclination of his head being the only indication to follow quickly as the man filed behind his glance telling the guard he won't even think of running away allowing the man to gain some satisfaction that his job was not getting harder. The blast of the ocean breeze came full force just as he exited the door hearing it close behind him while the guard turned it into a lock, the man needing no shoving to walk ahead diluted eyes watching the deep blue body that was surrounding the large steel ship serving as his prison for the last month or two, not that he would even dare to miss sleeping through the storms or getting verbally taunted by a slightly immoral guard or two trying to pick fights.

"So this is it, then. In a few minutes we'll be reaching to a certain distance near the docks where we'll drop you off…after that, it's welcome to the Sibyl prison city for you." The guard's words were foul, almost causing the man to clench his teeth in anger but he suppressed the lump in his throat a rawness eating away at him stopping for a while before he continued, the guard continuing to speak. "Did you know that Sibyl is slowly developing into a fortress bent on keeping the populace away from the rest of the world? If only they had followed the Templar ideal, they too would have given us talents."

"The speeches that other narrow-minded Templars recite to themselves to acknowledge that Sibyl isn't a mistake, helping them sleep well and tucked in with their families at night, ignoring the goal of true undiluted control." The man opened his mouth in a dry emotionless snort countering the statement with clarity before the guard shrugged his shoulders, his expression unseen save for the tone of conviction in his words as the man approached the bridge which laid ahead stepping up a flight of metal stairs his bare feet slapping against the cold freezing metal giving him pause.

"You should have known better than to argue against the wishes of the Order, that is why you were thrown in here in the first place." Saying nothing for his defense, the man trudged onward the guard trailing behind him watching his bound hands in handcuffs as they arrived at a door on the left of the walkway, the guard steering open the door and ushered the man inside the open windows letting the wind cool the bridge. The prisoner let his eyes roam, seeing various men in the same uniformed dress standing at various places watching over each section of the ship while a few men dressed in formal attire at the helm with the captain turned their eyes to him, their faces drawing a look of recognition from the prisoner doing an uplifted brow.

"The last remaining member of Hunting, before our eyes gentlemen…the final centerpiece, the endgame, the finale," a voice low and prideful stepped between the group of six wearing a striped suit without a tie, the outer jacket unbuttoned to reveal a white shirt buttoned save for the collar, blackened eyes staring at the prisoner's bowed head whether out of realization or anger towards them was unknown. The presumed leader of the six excluding the captain watched the man intently, nodding to the guard to leave the bridge which the man complied with closing the door behind him before the leader lifted his feet and brought the sole of his shoe down slowly onto the prisoner's clenched left fist, the man speaking casually as if unaware of the prisoner's pain at the pressure. "Master Templar, do you know what such a rank consist of? The responsibilities, duties and the amount of conviction and belief of the individuals above your station that you need to get there? Do you remember that?"

Silence only echoed as the prisoner hissed out feeling the man's foot press a little harder each second, the man's refusal to reply to the questions earned a scoff from one of the six before the leader in the striped suit removed his shoe letting the man rest his hand while going to the other one, performing the same action on the prisoner's free uninjured hand. "Did you recall how you were sworn to be part of the Order's goals for control over society, no matter the means to the end? Did you forget that the Sibyl system was explicitly ordered by the Grandmasters not to be touched by any of us, nor was it explicitly stated that Hunting could continue to exist monitoring and attempting to break the experimental society. All of that broken under the orders of your superior Mockingbird." The man finished listing before the foot released its pressure on the prisoner, his hands jammed in his pockets while the rest stayed silent though their expressions were severe with almost smoldering glances burning into the kneeling man's back.

"I was aware that the Order's goals were to control them by position, not taking away every free will of every human being. We are supposed to be respectable enforcers, leaders of a progressive order that can direct society on the right path than simply grasp at power like straws."

"…if that was the case, you were definitely wrong and know little of how the Order truly works. The Order follows the means being a justification if the end is suited to the goals of order, control and finally direction. Within these tenants the Order has strove for all these centuries we have changed human society and influenced them to the point of near control, thanks to the work no matter how sullied or destructive they are in nature the world thanks our direction. Sometimes morality and religious institutions need to take a backseat in the path to progressive power and eventual control, something Mockingbird and Hunting seemed to not understand." The man in the striped suit lectured, his hand on the prisoner's shoulder having a softened look of pity before his expression reverted to the stern uncompromising stare shaking his head in disappointment a hand leaving his pocket to grasp the air. "What you failed to take note was that Sibyl was an experiment that may have gone wrong, but is able to control the government and society's direction…a fulfillment of all three goals. We were blind to dismiss it as a mistake, instead we should have seen this as an opportunity to take notes from it and incorporate it into society in future research hence why we have continuously told your superior to disregard Hunting."

"But that is over now, for you are the only member left…and where better to provide an example to the rest of the Order, than to place them in the 'prison of the world'?" The leader smiled as the captain gained the attention of the others, his cap hiding the eyes under the shadow of the light in the ship's bridge clearing his throat. "Sir, we've arrived at the destination but we have a few minutes to drop the cargo and leave."

"Good, dump him with the rest of the cargo in this hellhole. May your new life be short and death come swiftly." The man in the striped suit said in farewell as the prisoner noticed a fist smashing his head knocking him out cold onto the floor, the unconscious body offering no resistance to the two men who had entered the room grabbing him under his arms and dragged him out of the bridge towards his new destination which laid a few meters from the vessel. As they escorted him away, one of the five standing beside the leader spoke to him as he watched the man was removed from their presence a worried look on his face while wringing his left wrist a stern glare in the direction where the prisoner had disappeared to. "Was that so wise an option? Why of all places do we need to place him here, we could just leave him for dead anywhere."

"That's where you are wrong, Thomas. The place is rather perfect for it will show how people will be judged in the new regime for being traitors of the ideal world...how men and women will come into defense of it when it is threatened, like little soldiers steered in directions we can control. The perfect world, though imperfect in its makeup at best." The leader turned to the captain who had hailed to a Japanese cargo vessel arriving to pick up supplies, the leader smiling while watching the distant shores. "Japan has its uses for now, and besides this social experiment will be interesting to develop."

* * *

2 hours later, unknown

The first thing that came to his mind as he awoke to the sound of crashing waves was that perhaps he was dead, the man blinking slowly while his body and mind began to communicate with each other again gaining consciousness the smell of the ocean fresh and unspoiled reaching the inside of his nostrils giving him a refreshing start to his bad day, the man crawling to his knees raising his head to see nothing but a world of darkness around him placing a hand to his pounding temple feeling his jaw loosen and a small snap of bone indicating a slightly disjointed bone being reset. Letting his eyes close again the man breathed deeply of the sea air as he felt the pulsing ache in his eyes die out, the man opening them to see the environment becoming a lot clearer than a few seconds ago, yet the darkness remained causing him to wonder where he was.

"…" Looking around the void which he had identified himself in, the man with dark hair looked at his hands which had been unshackled by the handcuffs that were restraining him earlier on the ship his skin wasn't burning up like it was before when the man had stepped on his hands, the man spitting out a wad of saliva hearing the sound of liquid splatting on something hard as he stood on his two feet momentarily staggering and swaying as he felt lightheaded. Holding his hands out, the man only had one thought before he could deal with the severity of his situation which was to get out of this place without being seen by anyone else, the dark haired man's brown and green eyes searching out a path for himself while he moved towards wherever that wasn't here the man didn't travel long before his outstretched palms hit the cool surface of metal the familiar ring flagging in his mind before he realized where he was.

"This is bad." He murmured, the man scratching his head as he turned around his eyes catching sight of something glowing in the midst of the dark, the dim light coming off as suspicious to him. Curious, the man reached out stumbling over a few boxes of cargo falling to his knees before he placed his palm near the glow stick feeling up the outline of what seemed to be a suitcase. The prisoner didn't hesitate and grabbed the case, his fumbling fingers loosening the locks his curiosity heightening when he brushed against the handle of what he assumed was a flashlight, the thought of it giving him some hope as he searched for the slider.

"There." The man cried in triumph when a ray of light suddenly shone in the middle of the darkness, the presence of light giving him a comforting aura before he looked at the metal doors barred on the inside, the man confirming his suspicions that he was being sent away inside of a container no doubt the men didn't even realize he was in it. Gritting his teeth, the man was about to feel a rise in panic when he looked to the suitcase with the flashlight a glint of black catching his attention to what was inside of the small container, the items were already registering in his mind as gained through illegal channels and gave him more questions. Inside of the case was a large rectangular pistol with a few rounds of what he could see were pistol ammunition the man counting up to 20 or so though he gave a look of wonder at seeing a strange horizontal hue of blue at the top of the pistol which held a barrel he safely assumed was the pistol chamber below the electronic attachment, the telling features of a scanner flagged the weapon as a biometric signature tuned weapon though the weapon did have extra features unknown to his knowledge such as two grips one he recognized as the normal grip while another was at the back of the tall horizontal barrel giving uncertainty of what its' purpose served, the man taking the weapon in interest studying the new weapon placing his hand on the grip and aiming down the sights before a small click of the scanner caught his attention while a robotic female voice spoke in reaction to his touch.

"Scan of fingerprints complete, user identified and auto lock system engaged. Helios system activated."

"Good, a weapon…but who sent it?" As if to answer his question, the man looked down to see a small piece of paper being left inside the suitcase underneath the space where the pistol was picked up from catching his attention as he took the paper to his face reading the lines intently through the dim yellow light source he had.

_Master Templar Clemente,_

_By the time you read this letter, I would have dropped off the package that would give you an edge in the land and you have already picked up the biometric pistol that was given for you and also a small melee weapon to keep yourself safe. If you look under the pistol there would be a metal retractable baton with a spear point used to kill, I hope you do not have to use it especially here._

_Welcome to Japan, or what once was Japan now the main hub of the isolationist and totalitarian state known as the Sibyl Society. Since the launch of the system the Brotherhood had suffered significant blows to membership with few branches having suitable manpower, and the Templar regime has mostly been wiped clean by the Sybil system due to its calculative nature of criminal profiling. As you were briefed before on it before Hunting's demise as a group dedicated to once watching over the Japanese shores as it began to cut itself from the world, I will spare you the detail and simply give you a message._

_Hunting may have been destroyed, but Mockingbird was not the only man who wanted to see the regime overthrown before it fully culminated into the totalitarian state it has become. We are his allies in the shadows and those who oppose such means of control, the men who would desire to see this through to the end and carry out what Mockingbird wanted you to do: destroy Sybil and shut it down to end the experiment. Along with your weapons are maps of the city and various markers as well as a donation from some of the wealthier allies in light of your incarceration._

_Your training is invaluable as was any initiate known, I wish you luck in this endeavor of yours and may you be safe. A contact is waiting for you on the outside to take you to the next step, do hurry as anyone who has illegally entered Japan is a declared criminal not against the law but society…which means that as soon as you land on the docks and begin to move outside Sybil has most likely detected you as a 'intruder' through its extensive surveillance network if discovered. Trust me when I say this, you do not want to find out what that means to those who are caught by the authorities or the Sybil system itself…those who do experience worse things than simply execution._

"A contact, outside…waiting for me," the named Clemente murmured dazed as he read the lines again shaking his head at the words swimming in his brain, the man stuffing the weapon in the suitcase before he stopped moving the pistol aside to reveal the handle of the mentioned baton, Clemente wasting no time to stuff the baton along with a waist holster which came with the weapon the man making sure not to cut himself on the sharpened spear point as he attached the waist holster to his body. Making sure it is secure, Clemente took a few steps forward towards the door looking up at the tightly sealed entrance with the large barreled pistol in hand while holding the flashlight out to shine on the entrance once again the Master Templar kicking a feet in the metal. "Dammit, I'll have to wait for the thing to open from the outside."

*creak*

_No doubt that is the crew, I have to hide...now!_ Spurring into action Clemente turned off the flashlight stuffing the item in his holster while he took cover near some boxes in the trappings of plastic covers tightly bound to the cargo, the Templar hearing the doors open and a bright light from the outside filling the dark space Clemente eyeing the suitcase which had been left opened the Master Templar placing it as the second priority to take when he got out of here, provided he remained unseen. Hearing the banter of two men gruffly taking some cargo, Clemente poked his eye out to see the boots of a man approaching the man waiting for him to arrive near his position, his ears picking up the man's mutterings as he began his work of taking stock.

"Damn Shiro, leaving me here to do all the work...that lazy bastard, go find your own lapdog instead of me." The man muttered while Clemente approached him raising the overweight pistol in the air feeling his arm become a little heavier in his grip, the stock taker still unaware of his presence while he continued to talk. "If that guy wasn't so friendly and sucking ass from the manager he would have been placed in one of the slums forgotten, stupid...urk!" The man cried out as the weight of the pistol smashed the back of his head, Clemente following it up with a hand guiding the man's head to the plastic wraps where the boxes were kept hearing a rustle of clothing and a groan from the victim as he slumped onto the ground unconscious from the additional blow. Clemente wasted no time in grabbing the suitcase, keeping a hand on his pistol as he walked outside squinting his eyes from the bright shining sun that nearly blinded his vision before the man turned to the right heading for the mass of containers unaware that he had walked right past a camera which was eyeing the cargo area, the camera looking intently at him running a recognition scan while he reached the maze slipping through a few containers.

_No problems, this looks too easy-_

"Intruder detected in the shipping docks, repeat...intruder found in the shipping docks. Alerting Public Security forces to the area." A loud robotic voice announced as sirens began to blare all around him, Clemente pausing for only a moment before he had one thought cross his mind.

_I was saying?_

Throwing away stealth, the man immediately ran full speed hearing the sound of mechanical limbs moving in the distance towards him, Clemente stealthily ducking and weaving even squeezing through some of the narrow spaces in between his eyes darting around the environment to use to his advantage before he found himself near the wall which was the border of the shipping area, the man almost ready to leave before the corner of his right eye caught sight of a camera, the man thumping his back against the container he had holed himself up against glancing at the camera with a bit of irritance in his mind cursing the security of the docks.

"I have to take out that camera…" He spoke as he grabbed the pistol which carried a loaded clip, the man looking at the strange slightly overweighted barrel which was rather large and long for a small handheld weapon moving with the suitcase to the next container noting the space left between the container stack and the wall. "Damn it, it's too far if I run or openly shoot the camera I'll be attracting attention." Just as he spoke, the pistol he held in his hand began to whir alerting Clemente to the weapon which began to unfold before his eyes the pistol chamber sliding downwards before a blue hue could be seen and the robotic female tone spoke.

"Camera located nearby user, EMP/Ripper/Cutter mode activated. Please prompt between modes for efficient handling of situations."

"…Huh, well go figure about luck." Clemente spoke as he poked his eye out again to spy on the camera one more time committing its position to memory before he held up the gun and fired a small electrical bolt, the man bolting as soon as the camera began to fizzle and sputter from the sabotage. Seeing a small crate nearby, the man jumped on it for support as he leapt atop of the wall throwing the briefcase over the top first to give him some weight forward, Clemente using his right leg to hook onto the other side while his body rolled over the surface and landed somewhat gracefully onto the pavement his legs shuddering on impact while the suitcase thumped onto the concrete nearly throwing him off balance.

"Hey! Get over here in the car, now." A male voice called over to Clemente as he recalled the letter's words, the man jumping into the car without further hesitation as the slam of doors and the engine roaring were the only sounds being heard before the car slowly sped quietly away into the distance leaving the docks behind to join up with the main road ahead. Once the car had entered the small traffic did Clemente let out a sigh of relief seeing that the siren noises were out of his head, glad for the moment that he had avoided capture by the Sybil system in general…the letter did make this society seem a bit too much to handle.

"So you're Master Templar Clemente." A voice to his side told him he wasn't alone, Clemente inclining his head towards his contact his voice filled with a measure of thanks as he breathed out again just noticing a man in a hoodie with brown hair and slightly dark skin, unable to see his face due to the man concentrating on the road ahead. "Thank you for the assistance, you must be the contact I was waiting for at the docks. But how did you manage to remain in contact with the outside world?"

"You'll be surprised how we even managed to track you so easily…it is our job after all, and you will be even more surprised how birds are really fast messengers." Clemente read a smirk in his tone as well as his raised lips before a realization struck him, the former prisoner narrowing his eyes a little at the driver before he felt his suspiciousness rise. "Are you…?" The question remained unanswered but the man simply smirked wider at the man's slight worry for his life, his right hand slipping down to touch the seat of the car noting the man's hesitation before he answered sternly glancing at the side mirror for a while.

"Does it matter which side I'm on in the war? In case you weren't aware, there is a society experiment that is threatening the talents and potentials for both sides…and while I would love to regale you with your paranoia, there are other things to do that require more than connections in high places now." The man gave a dry laugh as Clemente felt a little miffed but settled into the seat, his hand running over his brown eye while his green eye roamed the street muttering under his breath.

"I see, so that is the case. Either way, I am grateful but at least you could introduce yourself to me." Clemente replied with a relaxed tone, the man smiling as he drew back the sleeve on his right hand revealing a small leather wrapped bracer with a blade tucked beneath the wrist of his bare arm while a small black insignia in the shape of an A with the middle line removed and a wide V below it, the symbol creating some flags in Clemente's head before the dark skinned man pulled his sleeve over the weapon introducing himself.

"For starters, you can call me Rai...Master Assassin. You could know me as the man who nearly ended Sybil himself."

* * *

Elsewhere in Japan

"The drones found nothing of the sort. Aside from a malfunctioning camera we caught no signs of the would-be intruder, perhaps the most likely scenario is that the man has managed to elude the drones and escape to wherever it is. However this person was unrecognizable and cannot be identified, this man had most of his face obscured by the suitcase he carried." The picture of an elderly woman with glasses and short hair parting out in low spikes spoke with suggestions to the shadow pushing her glasses upwards while waiting for further orders before the figure facing the screen spoke in a distorted voice barely concealing a bored tone though an edge was found.

"_Check again and more clearly this time, tell me when you have found traces of a person who managed to intrude our shores._" Finishing, the figure placed a firm finger on the button ending the conversation as the screen with the woman's face shrank into the chair, the fingers tapping rhythmically on the armrest before it stopped, a pause in its action as if in thought. Resting again at the armrest's cushion, the figure shuffled as the dark room soon lit in a golden glow a hand stretching out in front of the shadow looking upon the item in its hand contemplatively before the shadow gripped his fist feeling the cold touch of metal.

"_Japan will never fall, the Eye shall make them kneel."_

End

* * *

Author's notes: As I said with my works becoming massive I have to take a break to think over what to write next. This is just a one chapter thing for now, but maybe it might gain enough attention and for good reason.

Assassin's Creed is a game where you have Templars aiming for control, and the Sibyl system is like the one controlled society which runs parallel with their ideologies of a perfect world where direction, order and decision is controlled and regulated. So that gave me an idea, and it produced this.

This will be hanging around in the crossover section and with this my break from writing begins…sort of.

Have a good night/day everybody,

VI


	2. Prologue End

Disclaimer: Psycho Pass and Assassin's Creed are owned by their rightful owners that aren't me.

Note: Chapters could change and be edited to make the story more fitting. Again do let me know what you think.

* * *

_Report on Sibyl by Mockingbird's personal diary_

_The Sibyl system was drafted for the specific purpose by the Japanese Templar branch as an extensive experiment of society, their already rigid and controlling lives of stress and suicides were just the tip of the iceberg when they introduced a way to enter names and people into a specific database comprised of mainly the locals and other unfortunate souls trapped within the isolated society. Initially Templar resources were attacked by the Brotherhood in an attempt but despite efforts and assassination of the mind behind the system Sibyl was launched as a victory to the Templars, but Sibyl's slow and progressive takeover of government and society soon gave way to something uncomfortable, and Templars amongst the government protested that the experiment was possibly going too far when the system had set up the Psycho Pass, which slowly began to scan adults to teenagers and then to children of five._

_Protestors were purged, contact with the Templar branch died off save for a few important officials who somehow managed to escape from Japan during the purge forewarned by agents. The Brotherhood tried to stir up the common people against it but were unsuccessful, and the agents behind the riots barely escaped execution from the newly introduced Enforcers who were slaves to the will of the Sybil system…and many other fanatics within the Brotherhood broke off to commit direct attacks only to be either repelled or killed thinning the number of Assassins though not completely destroying them. Sybil made a common enemy that day, and that was when I knew we had to have help from the other side…I approached the Brotherhood and using connections tried to establish a cooperative group known as Hunting to watch, infiltrate and finally dismantle._

_Ironic that now Templar and Assassin are working together to shut this experiment down, seeing them train and work together has given me hopes that understanding of both doctrines and the knowledge we have gained would advance the human race to overcome their base nature when left to complete whims of free will. Speaking with their Mentor has made many things once blind to me much clearer than before, and I feel that I am emerging as a new man with differing ideals…peace can be achieved with both freedom and regulation on a scale it is up to us in personal decisions to make that kind of calling to do so._

_Dated 2099_

* * *

Division 1 office, January 2110

"An intruder alert at the docks?"

"That is what Chief Kasei told me along with passing the folder itself to you two since you were both unavailable at the time." A small brown folder with a stack of papers was tossed onto the desk, a middle aged man with short brown hair with spikes poking out at the sides announced to his guests allowing the hands opposite the table to open the folder spying a large blurred photo of a man holding a suitcase over his shoulder head lowered obscuring his face while passing by the camera the photograph looked over by two other men in blue jackets with a gold badge at the chest pocket. One of them, having spiky short black hair and a cigarette in his mouth picked out the stick with a 'v' of his fingers letting out a cloud of smoke letting the tobacco smell turn stale in the room much to the grimace of his partner who tipped his glasses up his nose gritting his teeth in slight irritation at the smoking man before he spoke waving an arm at the smoke trails. "Kougami, smoking in the office isn't a good habit to do and for the air conditioning."

"Well turn off the air conditioning and then let me smoke all I want then," Kougami smoothly replied without missing a beat or hesitated under the scrutinizing glare of his colleague, instead meeting his unwanted gaze with a look that spoke 'deal with it' while waving a hand the middle-aged man coughing to get their attention again to the folder while folding his arms. "The Chief told me that this was all that was found by the drones as they arrived a little too late to scan for the man's signature. However, there was a malfunctioning camera at the time which seems to coincide with the incident making me believe that there was sabotage and escape involved though for what purpose is unknown to us."

"So what does that mean for us, or to mean more specifically Ginoza over here?" Kougami spoke again holding the cigarette in between his fingers again, blowing out another smoke tail the smell being ventilated by the office's automatic ventilation a fan absorbing the cool air and the smoke away leaving the office to only smell of the tobacco, Kougami rubbing his tired eyes while the spectacled officer beside him felt a vein pulse the middle-aged man scratched his head. "That is the thing, Chief Kasei didn't specify what was to be done except for a thorough search of the area for any sort of trail…then file in a paperwork and leave the matter to her to deal with it as she sees fit."

"That doesn't sound like a case that could lead to other places from your description, meanwhile we have the Specimen case to handle and I have to keep an eye on Sasayama in case he gets too carried away…so I'm afraid my hands are tied here to help. I'll leave it to you." Kougami said with worry, the gesture of concern in his voice was picked up by both men the middle-aged man nodding in some unspoken understanding before he inclined his head in acknowledgement, Kougami rising from his seat and made his way to the door giving a sidelong glance and a mutter of 'good luck' to his partner, the door shutting behind him leaving the two men free of the tobacco pollution as silence overtook the office from the brief distraction when the middle-aged man clasped his hands together on the desk once before he closed the folder neatly stuffing its contents inside.

"Ginoza, you'll be handling this filed report of the scene and handing it to Chief Kasei…of course I'll be accompanying you to the scene as usual alongside Enforcer Kunizuka who would be monitoring the drones that were directly involved in the search. We can head out now or wait when you've completely rested, that last case must have had you two spent of energy." The old man suggested to the younger man who stood up adjusting his glasses over his bleak dark eyes pushing his hair over to his side his fingers running to his blue jacket pulling it slightly over his shoulder a determined glance at the older man.

"I'm fine as I am, we move out now though you can drive us there." The older of the two nodded in affirmative as he watched the man turn on his heel and open the door, his aging eyes looking at the yellow 'Inspector' plastered on the back of the jacket the sight lingering in his mind even as the door closed behind Ginoza and he had walked towards the carpark, the elder humming in thought and a hand under his chin before he shrugged off the feeling that he had while grabbing his jacket and exited the small office keeping the private thoughts to himself for now, he would discuss it with Ginoza when the day is past.

* * *

Meanwhile, outskirts

"We're here." Rai announced to the sleeping Master Templar, the latter's snores were followed by a light groan from the passenger seat the man stirring from his deep sleep when he felt the cold alluring air conditioning get sucked away by the opening of Rai's car door allowing the warm air to jolt him awake much to the amusement of Rai who pointed at Clemente's drool which leaked out of the corner of his mouth, the Templar wiping it with the back of his hand smelling the stale scent with disdain earning another chuckle from Rai who stepped out of the vehicle hanging his arm around the top of the car door. "C'mon, let's go already before you get into more trouble."

"Huh? Oh, s-sure thing just let me get my things." Clemente spoke as he yawned placing a hand over his open mouth to prevent any noise from his rude awakening, the stinging in his eyes being the only sign that he was sleeping peacefully as the man left the car closing the door behind as Rai pointed a thumb at the street. "A little further and we'll be there."

"Where is this place exactly?" Clemente asked as the two moved down the street, Rai taking a moment to take in the countryside air before he spoke tucking his right hand inside of his pocket hiding the hidden weapon beneath his sleeve. "Where we are, is away from the main city which you found yourself ceremoniously dumped in…and one of the rare places which nature can grow steadily without human interference, a forgotten place, abandoned mostly when Japan started to build and expand the metropolis empire. This is also one of the last of the hideouts that exist throughout Japan, though no small part to Sibyl our headquarters was critically compromised."

Walking towards a small apartment building, Rai knocked on the door thrice while Clemente looked to either side of the building noting just how dissimilar from the main city which was barely visible on the horizon in the distance where a stretch of agricultural fields were found on his left noting the two storied apartments with walls and gates lying in a row along the house they were standing in front of with a feeling of strangeness, like he was standing in the unknown. Rai didn't have to wait long when the door to the house opened the man recognizing the head of teal hair with two red hairclips on the left, the owner taking a single glance before Rai found himself enveloped into a small hug.

"Master Rai, you're back!"

"Good to see you are doing well. It has been a while after all since I have stopped by," the man said as he released his light grip placing his hands on the shoulders of the woman observing her face with a smile as he turned to gesture to Clemente who was staring at the open agriculture fields in fascination. "This here is our guest, Master Templar Clemente. He will be using this hideout for the time being while he is in the city with me so take care of him like you would any other brother." Spinning around at the mention of his name, the man gave a smile as he shook the hand of the teal-haired woman holding his suitcase in hand as Rai gently passed the woman by Clemente following the teal-haired woman inside the house as she closed the door before turning to address the Templar her expression severe.

"Rina, apprentice to Master Rai, Templar I trust that you aren't going to cause more trouble in here than its worth, Japan has suffered enough under your rules and control."

"Likewise Assassin, though I would not go so far as to be so general about my criticisms," the man spoke calmly swatting the bait to dish out some smack at the woman away as he coolly followed Rai up the stairs ignoring her eyes burning a hole into his back Rai giving a sigh at his subordinate's earlier attitude. "Enough, Rina leave him until the morning to stare him down if you have to but for now we have to rest, it's been a long day for our guest."

"What's with her?"

"Rina, now here is a sad case. She was one of the masses who were greatly affected by the arrival of Sibyl alienating her along with various groups from the new Japanese regime and fell into our recruitment circles a few years back. We trained her up and she proved herself, but she holds a great hatred for the current system of society which when she found out was made by the government and an entire organization like yourself, she was pissed. I recall having to stop her from going berserk on a suicide run to the Public Security Bureau, barely got her out of there alive…" Rai explained as the two stopped in the middle of the hallway, Clemente taking in the information of the apprentice with a thoughtful gaze a hand to his mouth before lowering it from his jaw. "I see, thank you for telling me this."

"Well that isn't going to help you in dealing with her. I trained her alongside the other Mentors and honestly I have seen many faces full of anger at being left behind or forgotten by Sibyl in their database either because of the system itself or who it isolates, but she is an example of many who have felt grief at having free will and the right to live and find their own purpose taken from them." Rai said as the two reached a door on the right in the hallway the Assassin opening the door allowing space for Clemente to peek inside the living space that was reserved for him. "Welcome to your room."

Clemente observed the small quarters satisfied, consisting of a square room with a window for ventilation, noting a single bed pushed to the right at the edge of the wall with a sea blue cover and pillow sheet while a thin layer of fabric serving as the blanket lay folded on the bottom of the bed. A closet with sliding doors was just at the feet of the bed while a small table laid on the left with a mirror atop of it completing the plainness of the room, Rai taking in the look on Clemente's face which were mostly devoid of emotions save for interest. "Sorry for not being so accommodating or giving luxurious quarters that you're used to, but this is all you can get without being strapped for cash."

"No, you're wrong. This is perfect." Clemente said his satisfied smile bringing a small surprise to the man before he nodded in thanks at the compliment. "Well, glad that you like it and it is suitable to live in. Well, get settled and I'll tell you why I've brought you here at dinner." The Assassin said as he moved away from the doorway leaving Clemente alone in the room to unpack, not that there was much to unpack for himself as the Templar settled the suitcase on the ground near the table unlocking the case to reveal the content within that had not been touched.

"This may turn out in my favor."

* * *

Docks, around the same time

"Drones have not been able to trace anything from the scene, save for the discovery of an unconscious body in comatose identified as a dock worker who was taking notes of the various cargo being sent into the country. We've checked the cargo list he was carrying on him when he was taken out by our intruder, and results have turned out nothing about a suitcase nor the contents that were in it," a woman with pale skin and a long tail of hair tied up into a tail by a black hairband spoke her light green eyes scanning over the numerous drone reports spread out across the holographic screens in front of her while Ginoza took off his glasses the inspector looking at the open shipping container doors which held the main focus of the investigation.

"This case is nothing but a dead end save for only a container's worth of cargo, all in all we aren't allowed to investigate outside of our own borders makes this task more difficult than ever", the spectacled officer spoke in frustration at such a fruitless operation while the elderly man who accompanied him held a sympathetic gaze to the investigator placing a hand on the young man's shoulder patting it lightly as he replied assuredly. "There will be time to think on this, for now we just need to send in the report of the findings to Chief Kasei and we don't have to worry about it."

"Looks like you won't have to worry about that, incoming communications from Chief Kasei for you Inspector Ginoza," the paled skinned woman announced as she tapped on the screen bringing up a face of an elderly woman with light pink greying hair, the woman's expression was stoic as ever as far as Ginoza and the other Enforcers could tell before she spoke a stern frown on her face.

"Report, Inspector Ginoza. What have you learnt of this particular incident?"

"We found a body unconscious with a cargo list, nothing strange has been found in the goods and there was no sign of a struggle which meant the worker was taken off guard. We checked the list but could find no sign of a suitcase or any mention of the contents inside, which can mean anything at this point… an illegal immigrant, an armed terrorist, we are having almost nothing to go on for evidence, sir." Ginoza reported with a thin frown at the frustratingly low amount of evidence as the Chief narrowed her eyes a little at this small stream of information, the woman pausing for a few moments before she replied to the short report. "I see. If that is the case, your work is done…I'll be looking into this matter personally. We are done here, have a pleasant day Inspector."

The screen of Chief Kasei disappeared into the air, the pale woman tapping the buttons on her portable device to shut off the reports but not before forwarding it to Command. Turning around, the three made their way to their cars along with the drones immediately sent packing to their posts Ginoza giving one more glance backwards before he entered the car, leaving the scene.

* * *

Location unknown

"We have lost sight of the intruder, whoever he was…he has eluded capture or a trail that could lead us to him and whoever had sprung him out of danger." Kasei's words brought the shadow a headache, the figure in the dark room bringing a hand to the temple muttering about bad luck before Kasei spoke again once she visibly saw the man keep silent. "What would you like to suggest countering this problem?"

"…Nothing will be done, for now. They will be likely out of our reach and with the recent attacks against us attention must be turned elsewhere until we find an opportunity to strike or they provide us with an opening to do so. If this stranger has truly vanished then there is no point in wasting the strength of the Public Security Bureau and the authorities for a ghost…it will only give them more time and places to hide. No, we must let them bide their time and strike first, casualties are an accepted necessity Kasei just so long as you react to it when it happens." Bowing her head in acknowledgment the chief of PSB turned off her communication line while the man sat back, thumbing a few fingers together in thought as if recalling something the dark figure rose from the chair glancing at the darkness before the outline exited the room without a word.

* * *

With Clemente

"So how was it?" Rai asked as he saw Clemente's face which had lightened somewhat at the food, the Templar eating the salad next adding a small pile of the vegetables and leaves onto his plate while Rina watched him intently the young man paying no heed to the attention from opposite the table as he replied. "It is good better than what I could cook, I must know who cooked it so I can give my thanks."

"Well, it was mostly Rina…she has the makings of a good housewife when she needs to be," Rai joked as Rina took her eyes off Clemente glaring at her mentor with an angry pout puffing out her cheeks folding her arms in response. "Hey, you were the one who never really bothered to cook anything good for yourself! I recall you forgoing food once when I was out on a trip for three days!"

"Sometimes fasting helps you find peace and meditation," Rai said as if it were the most normal thing which Rina slammed her fist on the table growling at him while Rai laughed taking a drink of water while the woman sat down enjoying the brief distraction from their guest who was observing the dialogue with a hidden smile.

"Now that is done, I want to ask Rai: who did send you, and how did you know I would be here?" Clemente asked as he placed down his cutlery watching Rai fall silent the earlier joyful mood becoming tame quickly, the Assassin calming down from his laugh as he leaned back in his chair giving Rina a look to give them some space the teal-haired woman almost wanting to protest before she gave in, the woman turning to give a passing glare at Clemente who closed his eyes waiting until she had truly left before Rai spoke folding his hands.

"Mockingbird told me."

Prologue: End

* * *

Author's notes: I figured this would be another chapter since inspiration struck me the other day. So yeah, here we are with another chapter for the story…to be honest I have an idea where this would lead but having a conspiracy story has problems of its own.

Firstly there is the tendency to make the conspiracy overblown and so restricting it to one country let alone a singular government of puppets means that the conspiracy part would be hard to balance, but here I am for a minimum, I don't wish to overburden men with names when Psycho Pass simplifies the formula by having a system that uses the human mind over body in fact there would be if I had a conspiracy at least four or less major players in the field, in the case of this story I won't spoil. But the lieutenants are definitely those in the PSB.

Secondly, conspiracy is easy to write but having characters acting within regulation is rather hard. There are times when ideas for doing something aren't in the contexts of the rules in the universe and thus I find myself forced to scrap ideas to make up for it. Sure we can break them but when you do for my case, it feels like you just took away something integral for the story to continue and it can ruin the momentum that gave the series success in its functionality.

Thirdly, as much as I would like in a crossover to involve many characters in the two factions that wouldn't be wise to do so. Why? Because it can be law-breaking and end up looking like I just hacked the universe…besides Psycho Pass was always about the common folk in daily life under Sibyl from both angles of the fence between PSB and the public, to make them part of secret orders would ruin the mood and attitudes, personalities that make them unique. So for this reason only a side character in the original series would be involved with the factions but other than that I plan for OCs to take the antagonist role.

Having Templars and Assassins together is a bit too much to take in, especially with the Piece of Eden obsession. But what is to be noted is that while there are fanatics who talk of using the artifacts to control there are idealists like Haytham who are rare and those idealists can be either too extreme or just crazy. For that reason I placed two of these characters together as representation of the moderates for in Assassin's Creed games we see men who are immoral and in most cases wishing for eradication of free will and damn the moderates for a regulation of free will. Assassins are no different, in the sense that free will and for freedom can be used as a goal to simplify the means but we only have Rogue as an example even though it was a misunderstanding without clarification.

From here on out it is the story version of events of Akane, and a bit of the two. To be honest, the ideals and goals are similar in nature of the story but I will have to rack my brain to figure out what would happen next for the two new protagonists in this new melded universe.

Have fun,

VI


	3. Inspector Graduation, Closing In

Disclaimer: I do not own any of both Psycho Pass and Assassin's Creed. This is going to take a short trip forward 2 years later to the start of the anime, as a side note and the next chapter will contain a bit more action than a whole chapter of talking though for more details find it here below.

Let's get our reading on.

* * *

_Report filed on case of intrusion and disappearance, updated_

_Two years since the intruder alarm had been triggered, and the PSB unable to find damning clues to find where this stranger went…I wouldn't say I was not feeling a bit miffed and worried, it would be a terrible lie to myself as the supposed 'Eye'. Since 2083 to 2085 our ambition to grow Sibyl into the cultivated need of society had paid off, the Assassin Brotherhood forced back from protesting despite losses of important research members into the pet project…and a few more years passed since I condemned many of my former supporters to death. _

_It was to be expected anyways, the truth of our work had already been in question from the beginning. Preserving the human memory and mind integrating it with the machine, some would outright call it immoral and unjustified to use in controlling a population by the law…yet in my experience it has been the only way to go about it, there was no other way. I have seen a perspective too glaring to ignore about free will and choice, it's eventual downfall and misleading sheep to their slaughter...I will do something about it first before the infection of doubt spreads through the Templar ranks about Sibyl, but when it activates all other things will no longer matter._

_Sibyl will continue with or without me to watch over the sheep._

_-report filed in 2112_

_Akane Tsunemori, a new recruit a new face. She is the most remarkable talent in academics that anyone has seen for a few years now, at least the PSB communication lines state so over the tapped network for my viewing and listening pleasure. I personally had Kasei eye her profile and she exudes qualities pertaining more towards the Templar vision of the world of order and justice, her verse in the law and other relative subjects would have made her a Grandmaster in less than 12 years guaranteed. Despite Kasei's personal praise the woman did tell me of something interesting when she met her to discuss her reasons for joining the PSB in a private invitation and gave me her assessment, much of the conversation made my opinion soar higher._

_She has a personality trained towards logic and reasoning alongside the balance of kindness, her Psycho Pass is a low scale numerical which surprised me and fascinated me at the same time. It is rather rare to see a woman with smarts attempting to join the most prestigious organization that demands a high level of education out of her own free will and not by choice…all these qualities make her somewhat 'pure'. Unfortunately, that is also her weakness and it shames me to think that when the time comes, she may not be willing to join the Templar Order at all much less agree with the system of things…and I must recommend Kasei do something to remedy that problem without mention of the Order, it will do us no good should one more soul know our secrets._

_-report filled in 2112_

* * *

2 years later, 2112

"It is with great pride that we formally induct you, Recruit Tsunemori Akane, into the Public Security Bureau's forces after displaying superb performance academically and talent. Recruit Tsunemori, please come up to the stage to recite the words spoken by past members before you," the voice announced over the small crowd of people in a small hall the sound of rustling clothes being heard as a single girl with long hair over the left side of her chest hiding part of the formal black suit she wore stood up at the front row her expression and biting of her upper lip gave away her nervousness as she shuffled to the steps at her right feeling the eyes of the front row and the room trained onto her side as Akane sweated lightly at the overwhelming attention, her legs on the steps felt like it was moving in slow motion while all breath was stilled. Standing in front of the tall man, the man facing the female recruit with a questioning gaze at Tsunemori's fidgeting body his mouth open slightly as if to comment but instead held back sticking to the script he had recited clearing his throat to begin.

"Miss Tsunemori Akane," the man's mention of her name made the woman flinch her hands clasping themselves tightly with a shiver of her nerves the woman fighting the instinct to bow her head, speaking with a nervous tone as she fought down the nervousness, "Y-yes sir."

"Do you swear to serve the Law, Lady Justice, the Sibyl system with all your heart and mind, devoting your body and talents in service until you are unable to?"

"I do, sir."

"Are you ready to take on the responsibilities of the law and being a person of high position and virtue, to enforce the law on the citizens under the safety net of the Sibyl system and serve the people, becoming a defender from the forces of terrorism and threats to Sibyl in their hour of need?" The man asked as Akane gave a sidelong glance at the crowd before she replied with conviction accompanied by a light bow of her head. "Yes, I am willing and ready to accept the responsibilities, to become a symbol of protection against those who dare to harm the people and to enforce the laws of our society."

"Then, with these men and women here serving as witnesses, I officially welcome you Recruit Tsunemori Akane into the ranks of the Sibyl Public Security Bureau. No longer will you be called a recruit, but you through your hard work, dedication and accolades gained in your academic success are granted the official title of Inspector." The man finished as a round of applause arose from the crowd Akane looking to her left in some awe as the group of hands clapping for her success gave her a tiny feeling of joy, the newly stated Detective beaming as she exited the stage the woman returning to her seat for the rest of the ceremony though by this time her mind was elsewhere during the proceedings.

* * *

Later, dining hall

"_After all that, my work has paid off. I am an Inspector moving to one of the divisions inside the Public Security Bureau…I can't wait to start," _Akane thought as she picked another octopus ball from the buffet table where a couple of adults were speaking light conversation to one another, most of the guests and attendance moved to the oak tables sitting in their social circles or ate silently, the young woman paying no heed to such details stuffing the tasty piece of food into her mouth the woman brightening up as her eyes closed from the delight of the octopus piece being chewed, the woman about to return to the table for another round of helpings to curb her nervousness from earlier.

"Akane, there you are." A female voice spoke behind Akane, the woman jumping a little at the sudden voice sternly addressing her before the new Inspector turned to see a female in a beige colored blouse and skirt walking up to her a head of brown hair shining light copper under the light of the dining hall, Akane placed the plate on the table her hands patting her formal knee length skirt straightening invisible creases.

"Amaya," Akane spoke with a breath that she didn't know she held as the brown haired girl held out her hand in front of Akane's chest a bright smile on her face, Amaya placing her free hand on her hip speaking in a happy tone. "Congratulations on passing your training and becoming an Inspector, so does that mean I get to call you that now?"

"I would really prefer if you called me Akane still." Akane said awkwardly with a curved smile as she took Amaya's hand into a handshake, Amaya letting out a laugh at her slightly nervous friend who was eyeing the buffet from a sideways glance. "You're still nervous after all that, look at you…you reminded me of the time when you had to make a speech during English." Akane blushed red with embarrassment recalling the incident while Amaya suppressed the humorous memory, the woman looking at the table herself before she grabbed a plate from the nearby stack turning to Akane who was fighting her blush.

"Shall we go outside?"

Outside, balcony

"What a nice strong wind today!" Amaya commented as she and Akane sat down at the table away from the people inside as the former closed the doors muting the noises of chatter and cutlery being moved and cutting into food behind. Sitting back down, Amaya placed a hand under her chin as she watched Akane eating her food her tense expression relaxing from the privacy that was given to them as the food distracted her. Amaya tucked in, her chopsticks reaching for a few strands of grated carrots and vinegar slices taking the whole collection in one bite as she enjoyed the light meal of gravy chicken and a salad on rice with fish pieces, the first few minutes consisting of cutlery moving and cutting into the meat before Amaya placed her cutlery to the side the action seemingly tearing Akane from her meal.

"What's wrong, Amaya?" Akane asked with concern as soon as she noticed Amaya's lips curl downwards into a tiny thin frown, the elation from her face falling away while Amaya looked at the expanse of the metropolis watching the reflection of the sun off the towers of steel and glass.

"…Akane, I'm worried about your new job. As an Inspector for the PSB, I mean."

"We've been over this, I want to have this job as I feel it is more suited for me," Akane answered honestly as Amaya leaned back on her seat giving her friend a concerned glance. "What I mean is that you are taking quite a high position and I am worried that it may be too dangerous even with your training."

"Well we won't know until I actually get used to the job. Plus, the PSB and our society's selective process is the law in the world we have…" Akane said as Amaya nodded in some understanding, the latter taking a fish into her mouth chomping on the meat before she swallowed. "Yes, I know that Akane I just wanted to tell you to be careful out there, with the whole latent criminals and all that other mess."

"I know." Akane said albeit forcefully as she continued her meal Amaya pausing to look at the sight for a while before she resumed finishing her meal the rest of the conversation left alone before Akane spoke again changing the subject. "So I heard you are doing banking, did you manage to get the job?" Amaya looked up from her meal, the woman pausing for a few moments thinking of what to say before she spoke her voice becoming a lot softer than their earlier discussion.

"I didn't make it, I was assigned to another job which was to do with the agricultural fields on the outskirts of the city due to my talent with managing and decision making, though I am not so sure that was the only reason that I was taken out of my job." Amaya added the last statement more to herself as an afterthought before she realized Akane was already going silent from the news, letting out a small 'oh' as Amaya addressed her deflated friend. "It's not that bad, I met new friends and the management there was more relaxing than I thought. My boss said that it was meant to make none of us get too stressed and lose more positions easily."

"That's a good idea, though you've done a lot of work as part of the student council…I believe you'll be successful," Akane admitted as her words struck a chord with Amaya who softened her hardened gaze at the cityscape, the woman feeling herself calm down as she closed her eyes giving a natural smile at her friend who decided to enjoy the silence as her hand moved to her chopsticks again grabbing another piece of chicken. "Thank you, Akane I…"Amaya's words were cut short by her phone vibrating as Amaya kindly excused herself from the conversation, the woman looking at the screen for a few moments before she frowned at the content, the woman taking a moment of decision before she placed her phone in her pocket.

"What is it, Amaya?"

"Oh, that was work, they wanted me back as soon as I finish the meal but they can wait for a little longer," Amaya dismissed the issue as she continued to eat her food, Akane watching with precise observation as Amaya's hands were taking slightly bigger servings of food to her mouth while keeping her slow deliberate pace, the action spurring on concern for her friend but whatever thoughts she wanted to make known were suppressed privately as she continued eating slower than Amaya's slightly rushed consumption. It took another few minutes before Amaya placed the empty plate down satisfied as she wiped her mouth with the small white folded paper towel, touching her lips with small dots before she stood up, Akane finishing her meal up as well. "So, anything wrong at work that needs you to go back there?"

"Something like that and a consistent event, it's irritating but it has its own rewards." Amaya said the two went inside disposing of their plastic cutlery and paper plates into the bin, the two making their way to the entrance of the lobby toward the elevators making small talk along the way before the small ding of the elevator bell was heard as Akane looked at her friend a little sadly. "So this is goodbye?"

"Not necessarily. Sometimes circumstances do bring people to cross paths." Amaya said mysteriously as she entered the elevator, her eyes watching Akane who was standing at the elevator doors a reassuring look on her face. "I have given you my number, and sometimes my job requires me to get into the city so we'll have plenty of time to hang out and chat when you're on your off day. They at least give you that right?" Amaya said with her brows raised questionably as Akane gave a laugh at that, the newly stated Inspector beaming at her friend's words.

"I hope so, but it's refreshing to see you still haven't given up being concerned about me."

"Well who is going to play mother hen when you're at work?" Amaya teased as the doors closed in front of her, the elevator descending into the depths while the woman went into deep thought just as she recalled the text she had received during the meal, Amaya looking at the carpet floor for a minute before she shoved away all further thought as the doors opened to the main floor lobby the woman exiting the hotel to ferry down a taxi…she had an important meeting to attend to.

* * *

The outskirts, evening

"Rai, I'm here. Come on out from the pole, I could see you a mile away." Amaya announced herself in the small alley behind the rows of houses while the evening sun was setting for the expansive night sky, their lights still turned on showing they were at home as a male figure stepped into the light of the lamppost illuminating a hoodie stretching to below his waist while a set of track pants and a casual blue t-shirt with an 'A' within a circle with a hood drawn up over his face obscuring all but his voice as he laughed heartily at the woman.

"You never cease to amaze me, Amaya…your observation skills should have landed you a bigger job if not for your Hue," Rai commented while Amaya snorted her arms folded as the two joined up and walked down the alley the air becoming a little tense as Rai spoke to Amaya his face becoming a bit stern. "Did you manage to find anything out there while you were at work?"

"I was given a tour around the fields, saw a bunker with guards around the small entrance, my bosses told me it was some sort of base or vault I'm not sure of which but from the description given by the maps we took from the Templars…the co-ordinates coincide with a vault hiding a few relics," Amaya reported back with a whisper Rai nodding as his mind geared into place, the man humming for a second before he came up with a plan the Master Assassin holding his hands behind his back. "All right, get the other Master Assassins to the usual place…I'll tell Rina what is going on. In the meantime, stay with us for dinner, it would be worth it."

"Sure, but first thing tomorrow we provide a plan of attack." Amaya said as the two entered a familiar house at the edge of the fields, the two hearing the sound of footsteps coming down the steps as Rai closed the door a head of teal hair moving towards Amaya who held out her arms to hug the oncoming woman giving a smile at the tackler.

"Amaya, you're back!"

"It's been a while, Rina. I haven't seen you for a few years, let me look at you. You look quite incredible, although…" Amaya commented warmly as she broke away from the hug Rina almost reluctant but released her hold on the woman and stepped back, letting the former take in her looks. Amaya took in the casual wear of jeans and a t-shirt with a rock star band on the front, although upon looking at her outlandish hair colored teal with a raised brow Rina ruffling the strands of dyed hair when she caught to her questionable stare. "What, you said my natural color didn't match my style so I found one for myself. Don't you like it?"

"Well Rina when I said that to you all those years ago, what I really meant was that you should dye it to a color that is a bit less flashy and not so outstanding. Anyone could recognize you from across an intersection or a mile down a road with that bright color." Amaya deadpanned as Rina gave a 'pfft' of her mouth causing Rai to grunt in disapproval at her rudeness, Rina stopping her actions while Amaya looked around the house as if expecting someone else to be here before she turned to Rina. "Where's that girl of yours, that one musician that you talked so much about? Kunizuka, was her name I think, where is she?"

Rina's face fell as her earlier joy gave way to a depressed and angered look to the floor clenching her fists as she nearly growled out the words from her throat. "She…she didn't manage to come here at all. She was made into an Enforcer for those...men." Rai didn't respond as well as Amaya who realized how much impact that event was on her mind, Amaya feeling a sense of awkwardness arising from that branch of topic the woman unsure of what to say before Rai broke the tension with a clap of his hands dispelling their current mood to focus on him. "Well, now that we are all shaking hands and making talk let's go to the kitchen to get some dinner shall we? I'll go cook with Amaya, haven't had an above average meal in months."

"Hey, what do you mean average? You were the one I recall asking for my cooking!" Rina protested with annoyance at Rai who simply put up his hands in surrender, his mischievous eyes dancing in the glint of the light as the door closed behind them Rai locking the entrance while he escorted Amaya to the kitchen while Rina walked to the living room where a distant noise of the television running could be heard. Once Rai and Amaya entered the man moved to the cabinet where the plates were while Amaya familiarized herself with the fridge, the woman scanning the frozen section for meats to use. For ten minutes the whole room was silent save for the clink of porcelain and the echoes of rustling cutlery, Rai setting up the table while Amaya began to cut away at the ingredients before she finally broke the silence.

"So what exactly happened back there? She wasn't looking too good when I mentioned her girlfriend to her." Amaya asked as Rai placed the last plate on the table, his eyes looking to Amaya's back as she continued to peel the skin off an onion careful not to get too close to the onion while Rai took a moment to have a breather as the words formed in his head. "Her...ex-girlfriend is a better term to put it. I heard that she was facing stress levels that rose to that of a latent criminal and she was subsequently incarcerated into one of those rehabilitation facilities for the 'sick', spending a large amount of time inside of a glass box until she was released to do an Enforcer's work which involved a job closely associated with Rina."

"She didn't even know at the time that Rina was inducted into the Brotherhood and was carrying out one of the few riots at the time under my orders to incite some attention to the Sibyl problem which had gone unnoticed by the public mostly due to the circumstances, and it was the club that she led which got broken up by the Enforcers who had brought her girlfriend along to alleviate the stress level that accumulated from her time in the cell. She met Rina, they argued about their views and how things would turn out now, and Rina left though not before her girlfriend tried to pull the trigger to paralyze her, that action pretty much shook Rina's confidence in her and mistrust set in. She never mentioned it since until I had her open up about it when she started to exude self-destructive behavior."

"Damn, I'm sorry to bring that up…" Amaya started but stopped when Rai held up his hand with a hard glance at her, the man grabbing a few vegetables from the fridge as he spoke to her stuffing them into a small bowl. "Amaya, you were doing missions you couldn't know that. That's hindsight talking to you trying to guilt trip you up, there's no fault here. She's gotten over it mostly, though her response may have been rather strange and detrimental to reconciliation."

"Strange?"

"She sent out a sex tape of her and her girlfriend to the PSB I think, for whatever reasons she didn't want to say why, though she did tell me she hoped it would reach her ex. Not the wisest choice considering who within the PSB could be a sexual deviant cunning enough to get her ex into a relationship she might or might not approve of, though if said issue occurred that would call for some form of punishment."

At that moment in the Public Security Bureau unbeknownst to Rai and Amaya, an analyst with blond hair choked on her cigarette which had miraculously slipped halfway into her mouth burning her lip and caused a riot as she plucked out her cigarette tossing the burnt out stick into the trash bin. Unknowingly or perhaps fate intended it so, the trash bin had a bunch of surprisingly flammable paper which then strangely managed to set themselves alight when the cold ashes of the cigarette fell onto the papers causing a gust of fire to form and burst out of the bin. This action resulted in triggering the sprinklers in the computer room and the resulting fire alarm creating a wet mess of blonde hair and wet clothing shuffling out into the hallway dripping droplets of water from her hair her red shirt stained brown by the hot coffee she had spilt on the way out, followed after by the sound of fizzling hardware trailing out into the rest of the lobby causing a level wide fire alarm. The blonde analyst only needed to glance up at the ceiling with the running sprinklers before she was made aware of one single thought that came to her head.

She had a sex tape to burn, immediately.

Meanwhile Rai and Amaya had resumed their tasks, the former suddenly having the urge to snicker for some reason but he ignored it when he couldn't bring the source to mind, washing the vegetables and rinsing the bowl before he dumped them inside for Amaya to grab the lettuce chopping them along with some tomatoes, Amaya giving some thought before she finally turned around recalling something on her mind as she stopped cutting. "What about that Clemente guy? You know, the guy William Miles wanted busted out of his captivity?"

"What about him?"

"What's his story? He's got to have a reason why you're training him, I figured you knew him well," Amaya asked as Rai gave her an incredulous look skinning a potato while doing so. "Why would I even know what the guy thinks? He was a Master Templar dumped by some Grandmaster onto a boat and sent straight to the gates of Sibyl hell itself, that's all the information I ever get out of him when I ask."

"Rai…" Amaya warned as Rai gave her the cold shoulder on that, resuming his task as he skinned another potato. "There is privacy that I would expect from Clemente regarding things he doesn't want to fully disclose with me but all I can say is that he was part of that Templar organization during the Japan Blackout, Hunting and their leader Mockingbird had contact with several Assassin Masters to help them end Sibyl. All well and good, but then suddenly Templars ended up being murdered in hits and Hunting was destroyed, end of story." Rai said while Amaya rolled her eyes seeing his half evasion of the matter her face scrunching in doubt while a frown was on her face, using the knife and tilted the chopping board to pour the vegetables into the bowl.

"There's more to it you're not telling, I know it." Amaya retorted while Rai just ignored her jab, the man shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly as he did so looking over at Amaya who was still boring a hole into his back. "Look Amaya, if people were so easy to speak to you about problems, they must be desperate men or women lacking attention. No, Clemente is far too secretive about his story and considering what I've heard, it's understandable why."

"Speaking of the devil, where is Clemente?" Amaya said as she glanced at the kitchen door as if expecting said subject to walk in on the two but the door held no answers for her, the woman glancing over to Rai who had stopped his tasking and leaned his back against the counter. "Clemente is on a mission right now, in fact he's been doing mostly scouting works based on his organisation's extensive knowledge about the project made him rather useful in helping us retrieve a few hideouts in the city alongside certain stashes, but that has been all he's doing. The assignment I gave him was a little different though."

"Different? What in the name of…Rai, enough dancing around the berry bush what assignment did he get?" Amaya sighed loudly letting out a groan as Rai decided to sit down at the table pulling up a chair while a grin found his face. "Remember that girl you kept fretting about besides your friends in high school, Akane was it? How you were always going on about how she could be emotionally troubled and how you wished you had someone near her when you weren't around?"

"Why are you mentioning that part all of a sudd-…" Amaya wanted to give him a piece of her mind about his playfulness before the words finally clicked into place like a puzzle being solved before her eyes stunning her, and the reaction that Rai was expecting to see was rather priceless as her mouth gaped open while her eyes stared at him in disbelief, Rai leaning back on the chair as he prepared for the inevitable. He didn't have to wait too long before two palms slammed on the table, the man poking a finger into his ear while he avoided her glare. "You didn't, there's no way in hell I am letting some Templar walk into her life like that! What were you thinking Rai?!"

"Relax, Clemente is trustworthy enough to keep a low profile…and for two years he has been running around doing quite a few minor infiltrations with a team himself, I think he'll do fine with an assignment like this besides he was rather okay with it." Rai assured as Amaya threw her hands in the air in unbelief at Rai's decision, the woman folding her arms while giving an incredulous look at the Master Assassin who was calmly reacting to her outburst. "That's not the pressing issue here right now, I am more concerned with what he is and when Sibyl is defeated in the end just what do you think is he going to-?"

"He won't do anything, Amaya. He was with Hunting, same as some of the other Mentors and was dedicated to stopping Sibyl if it were any other Templar that wasn't Hunting I would personally have left them to rot but Clemente was associated with an organization that has a common enemy with us, and that mutual cooperation is what's keeping both of us from jumping one another." Rai explained fully as he clasped his hands placing them on the table, keeping silent for a short time allowing the words to sink in fully before he continued. "And I believe from his work and his words that he sincerely wishes to help."

"Would he really keep her safe?" Amaya responded doubtfully while Rai decided to change his words clicking his tongue at her unbelief. "Let me put it to you in another perspective then: He is useful because he has intelligence on Templar hideouts and their secrets, so keeping him alive is in your best interest...if I know him, he is a people person who wouldn't harm unless he needed to." Seeing her hesitate in arguing those points, Rai folded his arms as he gave her a look that said 'you can't argue this down' while leaning further into the back of the chair pushing it along the floor.

"Perhaps it's time that we stop looking at our enemies in one dimension and start thinking of some of them in another perspective...you may find something interesting."

* * *

With Akane at her private apartment, late afternoon

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Akane-chan!" A holo of a pink jellyfish-like creature floated into the living room circulating around Akane greeted joyfully as Akane tiredly yawned taking off her jacket and walking into the main bedroom past the door throwing the piece of clothing onto the chair near her study table, the newly appointed Inspector walking to the cabinet to fetch her beige colored frilly nightgown from the hanger placing the clothing. The jellyfish soon followed behind the holo gasping as it exited the room hiding its face behind two of its tentacles the moment Akane began to remove her top, the jelly leaving through the door as it waited for her master to change out.

"So how was your day, Akane-chan? I heard today was your graduation and becoming part of the PSB." The jellyfish asked its back still facing the door while Akane shouted through the barrier. "I am doing fine, the ceremony was scary, I thought I would panic and collapse or something though…but I'm glad I got the job. I'm finally an Inspector, and I can start tomorrow!"

"That's great to hear, Akane-chan I would trust you want to rest for the-", the pink jellyfish wanted to say more before a series of knocks on the door interrupted the program as the jellyfish looked at her master's bedroom door before it flew towards the entrance the program still having a smile on its face as it floated at the main door near the peephole. "I'll get it master! Who is it?"

"Oh uh, I'm one of the new neighbors moving into the room next door. I just wanted to say hi to the neighbor," a male voice spoke aloud nervously as the jellyfish put one of its oval eyes into the peephole scanning a man dressed in a navy blue shirt with wave patterns and a pair of khaki three quarter pants, the visible features were the dark hair and heterochromia eyes that greeted its scanner the jellyfish pausing for a moment before it flew to the bedroom door just as it opened, Akane walking into the living room dressed in her casual sleepwear while stretching her arms. "Who was that, Candy-san?"

"A man, he says he is a neighbor next door coming to greet you." The jelly replied as Akane walked to the door looking through the peephole once before she opened up, the door revealing the male to her vision as the visitor already having a raised hand ready to knock again before his hand retreated to his side the man with heterochromia eyes giving a thin nervous smile towards her. Akane took his appearance in noting his eyes which held their mismatched colors in them, the strange combination of brown and green seemingly glimmering under the bright hallway lights while he exuded a calm that was both soothing and holding a subtle tension compared to that of a dulled knife. Clearing his throat the man decided to speak first, Akane taking note of his somewhat stumbling Japanese in certain pronunciations as he introduced himself to her.

"Hello I just moved into the nearby flat, my name is Clemente…do take care of me for the duration of my stay."

End

* * *

Author's notes: Fun fact, my first way of getting them to meet was through him breaking into her house, but that would be creepy and I had to scrap it…especially that part about being quiet, it was meant to be an ironic joke but I think I had my fun with Shion.

OCs do play the antagonists' roles but do expect occasional side OCs to be involved though their involvement would be to a minimum as I said I rather not expound anyone with so many names to keep track. Like the genealogy of Game of Thrones, you'll be plucking your eye out to recall names and eventually settle for how they died rather than their names.

So Clemente gets the OC typical job: watch over the main girl, well that was bound to happen sometime and it has good reasons…Amaya was a side character I made to be the contact with the heroine and from there give Clemente openings into the PSB's forbidden dungeon-I mean basement, but that will be covered sometime that isn't in the following chapters. As of right now, the next chapter will be more on the other OC's side of things and a few glimpses of how they would do their job as Assassins in an urban environment and I'll try to ignore the AC3 modern missions, those ones had you fighting guys who took 5 to 8 long seconds to fire a single pistol, I'll make it a little more stealthier.

Akane gets her happy crush on Kougami, that part I won't dispute. And no, Shogo is an artist with a killer style so he wouldn't be part of any factions than his own constructed side which I affectionately dub the "Artistic individuals" or "Desire Murderers".

Edit footnote Btw, William Miles is not that Miles from the AC storyline, he's another guy so don't get too confused about that detail.

Well I hoped you had fun reading, I do hope this story kicks off a few crossovers melding this and AC due to the similarities in terms of Sibyl and Templar vision.

Have a great day and stay safe,

VI


	4. Season One, Part I: Coefficient Overload

Disclaimer: Psycho Pass and Assassin's Creed belong to Ubisoft and Gen Urobuchi's taste for violent deaths…because death by knife means cut half a person's head off in that regard.

This chapter is now focused on how the Assassins do their work in a modern setting. Well to make clear of the timeline this story follows as I have had changes to when things take place, I have decided on these times:

2083: A conference in Switzerland opens for Abstergo Industries' private senior members, numbering in the thousands reveal that a hidden branch in Japan under the guise of a different company name researched into psychology and other scientific breakthroughs, came up with a way to conserve the human brain in memory and personality.

2085: Two years after, Sibyl is launched officially.

2086: Sibyl in seven months suddenly goes rogue, government officials fled while authority died, the remainder surrendering to the Sibyl system. The Templar Order retaliates by cutting off supplies to Japan as it began to close borders, and the organization Hunting was organized by the Order to deal with the problem via infiltration, M approaching the Assassins for help secretly. However, in a sudden decision of votes made in 2095, Templar Grandmasters in Asia revoked the authority of Hunting.

2110: Clemente is captured and thrown into Sibyl controlled Japan.

Hope this timeline helps sort out some of the events that are happening in the fanfiction, though there is something else I want to make clear too: unlike the Assassin's Creed games which have had Abstergo in a state of absolute power from careful planning, I made the Assassins in some countries a little more stronger than scattered teams being picked off one by one, and with Japan being unseated by power…who knows who might rise? Also the enemy will not have so much intelligence or anticipation for events, as that would make an enemy ungodly powerful and like how Naruto botched it with Madara and Kagura it is an event I do not even want to step into.

On with the show.

* * *

_The people obey, that's all that matters._

_I have told myself this for the last two years and even then the words come out bitter in taste, the reminder too plaguing my food and appetite that I have begun to eat less. Much as I reason within myself about what I've done, who I've condemned in Parliament even my own colleagues to this unwitting experiment…but I must remain strong when the other five have fallen, my remaining Templars will continue to keep the peace when Sibyl reaches the skies._

_With the media and technology draining our need to socialize to each other save on the screen, we have metaphorically trapped their soul and mind with the Sibyl system making them dull to their senses but then the same order of things being stagnant would not let society move forward. Where there is order, there must be some sort of example that makes them know and understand that the order they have is the only solution to the problems facing them today despite all weaknesses it has._

_From here on out, the rest falls to the Eye to watch over what is going on and the other three. May the Father of Understanding guide them and me to his side this day, for the man who comes for me will show no mercy._

_-from the diary of K, 2085_

* * *

Bunker, inside two weeks later

Rai's hidden blade struck the head of another victim, the body falling to the floor before Rai retracted his blade noticing the body let out an electric pulse shortly before the holo disappeared leaving an empty robotic entity with a brain tucked in a small cover of glass over its head the small punctured hole leaking out blood mixed with liquid. Wiping his blade with a cloth, the Master Assassin moved over to a man in a black hooded leather trench jacket clutching his elbow in pain when he moved while Rai noticed the rest of his limb bending at an unnatural angle Rai fighting his grimace. Rai spun around to see an apprentice shooting another soldier which had come up behind him in the back, the wounding blow allowing Rai to plunge his hidden blade in the scalp of his victim slamming the body onto the ground head first as the holo flickered around it and disappeared leaving a mess of oil and metal.

"Damn, apprentice you have new orders, tend to the wounded I'll deal with the last room." Rai ordered a nearby Assassin who nodded going to escort the injured man out of the room as Rai moved out to the main entrance to the vault a single corridor being the bridge towards it. "Damn overseers and their goons, just what the hell did Sibyl do to these men and women?"

Overseers, the robotic mindless drones charged by Sibyl with one duty and one order only: to protect and defend the vaults and various discovered Assassin and Templar hideouts which were the containment of certain plans and technologies as well as artefacts. Unlike intelligent AI or any movie depictions of robots, these men and women were once human, taken during the Blackout and returned wearing a human holo but no skin…guardians with a one-tracked mind. Rai had anticipated their presence when he heard of soldiers being in existence when most of the army was disbanded or disappeared off the map under mysterious circumstances, a casualty of Japan's many disappearing acts where politicians, government agencies could vanish into thin air…sometimes within their own ranks. This alarming presence was disastrous Rai recalled the casualty with his broken arm and a few other apprentices with broken ribs or were knocked out cold, Rai felt relief to have taken out nearly half the garrison before the robots were aware Master Assassin sheathing a tanto knife picking up the gun which had been smacked away during the scuffle, barely paying attention to his cut lip.

"The other teams should have cleared the cameras by now, but I have the holo…good. Time for payday," Rai muttered as he approached the few healthy fighters who gathered at the entrance, two apprentices scaling the arches that led above the main vault door. "Apprentice, how many?"

"Two on either side, three at the entrance…from the looks of the personnel files from the control room only three are human, forming the line in front. Your move Mentor," Rai heard the whistle signaling from above as soon as the scout reported the numbers, the Master Assassin nodding as he walked from his cover against the wall adjusting the soldier's uniform he wore grabbing a rifle checking the magazine. Walking up to the patrol of three, the man held up a hand as he greeted the line of men ahead the quiet shuffle of footsteps muted by his shout to the guards walking confidently up to the group who had relaxed their tense fingers on the trigger as the middle man breathed out in fright when he saw Rai appear out of the dark corridor. "What's up, ladies?"

"Damn it, man can you not just pop out of nowhere and scare us like that!" The man said suppressing the urge for his fingers to leave for his chest, the other two at his side just chuckling in response to the man's surprise the right man knocking his elbow with the middle man's while laughing. "If you're going to be this scared, maybe he could take over for you first and go calm your nerves?"

"That sounds like a good idea, scared kid like this shouldn't bother guarding vaults if you believe there would be attacks from nowhere or from the floor," Rai agreed his words having the intended effect as the two veterans at the side laughed harder the new blood bowing his head in some form of shame before Rai spoke again this time towards the middle guard inclining his head to the corridor. "Why don't you just go back and rest at the barracks if you're that jumpy, I don't want anyone to get incriminated on the job and get arrested…we already got more than enough latent criminals to start a nation-wide museum."

The two veterans laughed, the one on the left going along with the flow while Rai gave a false smile, the man giving a careful glance behind the line where the two men standing at the main doors were grabbed by their necks behind the pillars the boisterous laughter of the men muted out the killing in progress as Rai leaned against the wall letting the younger man pass him his rifle in his hand laying limply at the side before Rai turned around to speak to the young adult sternly. "Get your rest, and hold your rifle properly for goodness sakes we may be guarding doors but we aren't lazy bastards are we?" Rai watched as the young man continued to trudge away, affected by the words being spoken as the Master Assassin watched with a hint of regret before he walked to the line standing tall in the middle while continuing to speak to the two veterans who were stifling their laughter.

"That kid's new or something, I saw him briefly in the barracks."

"Yea, but he was one of the few recruits we've been getting in trickles since Sibyl launched twenty odd years ago…nowadays they hardly need the military anymore save to guard these vaults," a veteran to his right spoke as Rai gave a scratch over his head the gesture making shuffles as he continued to talk gripping the rifle in hand, the one on the left talking to his ear as well. "Since Japan cut itself from the world and became self-sufficient in its own way, the world suddenly blotted us out of their face and ignored us…20 odd years and the governments have done shit to even come here."

"Don't get caught saying that man," the man on the right said as he grimaced at his partner's lack of tact the man looking at Rai in apology. "Things have been good for us now, we have privacy and all that, we just have to follow orders or face rehabilitation…don't go throwing that away man."

"Easy for you to say because you don't have a wife, who hasn't seen your face for years and probably thinks you were dead or missing like how those Parliament members were during the Blackout!" The veteran on the right wanted to say something before Rai cut in, his face turning to stare into the man on the left who shrunk a little at seeing Rai's intimidating presence despite Rai's eyes leveling his own before Rai softened his expression. "Well I wouldn't blame you, why aren't you walking out like the others here?"

The man nervously looked down, his expression torn before he took off his cap his finger still on the trigger as Rai gave a glance at the pillar behind where a crouched figure waited for the order, nodding in Rai's direction which he returned with a sidelong frown listening to the veteran rant. "Because we have no choice, most of us…they just keep telling us to do our own jobs, not to question, not to just get answers like my wife and tell us to keep going like we're machines capable of jobs. Those who can't even handle the stress of being unable to see their children and loved ones, they just incarcerate them like sick animals in need of medication they don't need…you hear rumors of men and women being treated there like common thugs when they're bankers, businessmen, normal street vendors doing their jobs and having some difficulties in life. It's not even right, you know." The man to Rai's right nodded grimly while Rai patted the hand on the soldier's shoulder in reassurance, Rai's eyes flickering to the figure at the pillar with a small nod before he spoke to the soldier.

"You know, that isn't right. Those people shouldn't even stop you from leaving just to see your family."

"Shut up man! Are you trying to get us killed?!" The man on the right spoke worriedly as he gave a sideways glance to the door, the soldier suddenly having a frightened expression as Rai and the other veteran gave a look to the vault door without its two dark clothed sentries Rai looking at the square pillars where the two men were hiding giving a clenched fist to stop while the veteran spoke up his rifle trembling in his arms.

"Where the hell did they go?"

"They're already dead," Rai announced as the two soldiers looked confused, the man taking this chance to whistle in the air as two shadows leapt out of the square pillars from behind the soldiers facing Rai disarming the two of their weapons before Rai stared at the two men held at gunpoint by the two apprentices. "Don't worry about the cameras, the barracks has been taken care of, you were in no danger from the start."

"Who are you, what did you do?" One of the two soldiers asked before a clack of footsteps sounded behind the five, Rai turning around to see a female hooded figure walk into view while holding the young man he had seen earlier in a chokehold the woman shaking the man in her grip. "I found this boy in the rec room not too long ago when you were distracting them he was the only one we spared when we cleared out the rest of the garrison in the bunker. The communications and security have been disabled as well, we have full access to the vault and its contents, but the judgment of this boy is up to you." The woman reported as she released the young adult, the man stepping away as the woman released her grip before coming face to face with Rai who glanced at him while giving a light bow of his head in greeting throwing the cap away. "Guess we meet again but more in person. Let the young boy go and find his family, give him a change of clothes so not to draw attention as well as for the soldiers here."

"Of course," the woman said as the apprentices led the three men out of the vault, Rai leaving them to it as another figure stepped past the exiting group to his side with familiar brown colored hair and a hood at the back of her neck looking at the vault door next to Rai. "Well, there's the vault that you were looking for Rai. You're sure that whatever's in there could help us?"

"Before I escaped the first NANO tower, I took some files which were pinpointing several blueprints hidden from sight to prevent weaknesses being exposed in Sibyl's system in general. This was the only one with more significance than the others, as well as the easiest to reach within our sphere of influence…why I set the Brotherhood up here in the first place," Rai explained to Amaya as he fished out a small strange shaped key the Master Assassin placing it into a small slot and turned before he felt the rumbling of the door open to the vault, Rai entering the small rectangular room with three workbenches. "Here, this is the heart of the vault…this blueprint should be the one I'm looking for."

Reaching the table in the middle Rai snatched the paper from the workbench reading the contents with deep interest while grabbing the set of notes beside it Amaya taking her time to appreciate the other stacks which depicted personal memos and other sort of correspondences, the woman shaking her head at the papers. "It's too bad most of these correspondences aren't going to be useful anymore to anyone, Rai…these are letters stating various political resolutions and plans of trade."

"Blackmail, no doubt. Well the owners are dead, I say burn them…we don't have time to let these letters rot for the air," Rai replied as he kept the plans as Amaya drew a box of matches setting the accumulated pile into a fire pit watching them burn slowly. After a few minutes she put out the fire and joined Rai out of the bunker, the two exiting the now empty building devoid of life aside from them and a few apprentices who then made their way past the vast fields, Amaya turning to see Rai looking at the open night sky. "So what happens now?"

"We just make sense of the blueprint, and I'll think of something with you and the others. But I think we'll have to lay low for a while, our raids on the bunkers and hideouts have attracted some attention."

* * *

Unknown location

"Kasei, have they made their move?"

"No there has been no direct attacks or any attracting Sibyl's attention." Kasei spoke with a shake of her head while the shadow folded his arms almost grasping the armrest tightly before the hand retreated. "Don't you have the memories of that person in Sibyl? Can't you just use it?"

"Unfortunately limited data was recovered, only several months were compiled before subject perished and the brain exterminated. If you were expecting a wealth of information I am afraid they only contain few leads." Kasei spoke seriously as the shadow growled clearly making the irritation known to the old woman as Kasei simply pushed up her glasses, "the requirement of Sibyl members are not based off talent but incorruptibility, and said subject had too much to be recognized by Sibyl save for that portion."

"If the original tower had not been blown up by that insufferable Master Assassin back then, we would have had that wealth of information in the first place! All there is to it is to simply keep waiting until they openly show their faces to us."

"Of course, the Public Safety Bureau will always be ready to enforce the law...that is as much promised." Kasei spoke as she turned off the transmission, the older woman leaning back into her chair as she ran some thoughts through her mind before she grabbed the glass of alcohol which sat on the table consuming the drink before she folded her hands over each other her elbows resting on the desk the older woman bringing up a screen which showed a picture of the newest Inspector, Kasei observing the profile with interest.

"Or if we cannot, perhaps someone like her can."

* * *

Night time

"…"

The dark bedroom seemed to unsettle Clemente who tossed and turned in his sleep, the man unable to shake the thoughts weighing on his mind as he shut his eyes screwing them tightly before he felt an urge to jump out of the bed, which he fought back as Clemente shuffled through the sheets pulling the covers off his warm head while a cool wind from the open window blew strongly into his room preventing him from sleeping properly. Groaning, the Templar walked towards the window and brought it a little closer to the lock in order to stop more wind from breaking through shuffling towards the bed and lazily wormed his way beneath the cover.

"Great, I feel like trauma." Clemente tried to close his eyes but to no avail, the images too vivid as the Templar did his best to combat his reluctance to sleep resulting in a muffled groan. "Why the hell can't I sleep…didn't I already suffer enough?"

He could still recall when he was still part of Hunting, the memories of seeing it for the first time with their great halls and both Templar and Assassin working together filled his mind, confusion and a small bit of hope as he saw them work. He recalled the hunts, the days and nights when he spent all night watching and waiting, getting a few minutes or four hours in between at best during those times while Templar agents crawled and dragged anyone who was suspected of associating with Hunting though Clemente recalled not all were taken, the Order did their best to find such fanatics. But the screams, and dying and M's speech to the Assassin collaborators before that dark day were the start of a dying dream…one he took active part in, but that wasn't what was troubling him.

He was the final one, the known one who was taken and abandoned when fanatics came for him demanding he surrender and Clemente knowingly taking the fall as the final active member of Hunting to save his fellow moderates from more persecution, his reputation as a Master Templar and being one of Mockingbird's trusted in moderate control serving as the bigger fish out of the lot of frying bodies. And for once Clemente felt unsure of himself, what he was to do now even with the chance to eat at Sibyl and tear it apart at the seams was within the scope of his eye the future with him was now a blank trance, and that kept him awake now. "…"

But Clemente had enough of such thoughts and their guilty provocations it must wait until Sibyl has fallen, at that moment the tiredness that he waited for came up to him like an alluring lullaby and he welcomed the darkness in his vision gladly. He needed to sleep, the future of his life can be decided when he awakes for his mission tomorrow, the young woman's face coming to mind before he closed his eyes…he slept well then.

* * *

The next morning

Morning, another day with new issues of his own to handle as today was where he would begin his mission of keeping watch over his new charge, the man stood at the bathroom mirror washing his face after he had spent ten minutes full of taking care of his teeth watching for plague as he took another cup of mouthwash and spat. Wiping his mouth Clemente took a quick shower and immediately threw on some clothes after he was done, looking in the mirror's reflection past the fog on the surface.

"Even casual wear doesn't seem to suit me," Clemente touched his bare leg which had been shaved of hair, the man tracing a few clear red lines across the skin feeling uncomfortable at the appearance of the scars. Feeling too nostalgic, Clemente tore his eyes away and moved out into the kitchen pouring a bowl of cereal and milk for himself while he mulled over what he had been briefed beforehand.

Rai's assignment was simple, follow her when possible to crime scenes and to take care of her should trouble follow her home or during her duty without being seen. It was a description that was easier said than done, when he had asked what would be the best way to approach the mission Rai had simply waved him off saying he could handle planning his own mission…that freedom without a solid plan caused hesitation for Clemente who felt that it was too carefree, but he took the job anyway. Besides, tailing a person in general was an easy task so long as you kept out of sight and prevented twitching or acting like people knew what you were up to both factors strengths due to his friendlier and less intimidating presence…however the details regarding the girl made things less easy than it seems. She, Akane, was one of the newly appointed Inspectors after circumstances opened up a new vocation into the ranks and today was officially when she would begin her work which sprung up a few problems for Clemente who had been specifically assigned to protect her especially with the issue of expenses.

"I would need a taxi, a map of the city, trying not to keep an eye on her all the time to reduce expenditure…" Clemente's thoughts formed in the notepad he was writing on, the words reflecting back to him while he grabbed a cup of water and downed the liquid into his throat the cold water waking his eyes as his vision brightened somewhat, the Templar placing his cup onto the table thinking through the steps before he placed the notepad onto the table giving a glance at the clock on the wall.

"Nearly time…" Clemente counted as he drew on his navy blue waterproof hoodie which stretched to his upper thigh above the knee where his shorts covered half his lower thigh and wore his slip on shoes, checking that he had everything he needed in his pocket before he exited the door and into the hallway in time to see Akane doing the same, the woman taking notice of the Templar's exit before she made her way to him greeting the man just as he turned the lock on his flat. "Morning, Clemente-san!"

"Huh? Oh, Akane-san…morning to you as well, where are you headed off to so early?" Clemente asked in his slightly stumbling Japanese, his charge happily replying while the two made their way down the hallway toward the elevators. "It's nearly noon Clemente-san, it's not that early. I'm going to the city center for my first day since I graduated from the Academy as well as my formal invitation to my posting."

"Is that so, congratulations on your acceptance into the job," Clemente commented to which Akane gave a smile at him in return. "Thanks, so where are you headed off to?" Clemente was about to respond before the ding of the elevator doors sliding open allowing both of them to enter, Clemente pushing the ground floor button before he could turn his focus back to Akane.

"I was heading to the Public Security Bureau for a meeting," Clemente's reply surprised Akane as she let out an 'oh' before she spoke a question mark on her expression while the elevator came to a halt at their destination. "Eh? You're going to the PSB building too? Are you with the agency?"

"Huh, oh no…I am here for a private meeting with someone important there, I am not part of the divisions though it would be my first time visiting the main city hub."

"I see, are you from the countryside?" Akane guessed as Clemente nodded going along with the constructed lie that was forming from Akane's guess, the two making their way to the nearby train station once they had exited the small lobby of the apartments. "Yes, in fact I am approaching the PSB on behalf of one of my friends, he believes an old friend of his is there and he wished to pass on a message. I was coming to the city for a while, and he decided to contact me for the message. However, I am unsure as to whether I can even speak with the contact in the first place and I've barely managed to explore this city fully," Clemente said in lament as he looked at the towering buildings through the shade of the roof revealing his curiosity and fascination with the presence of the crowd pushing and squirming into bodies while they both hung at the barriers blocking the tracks.

"You can come with me, I am starting work there maybe I could talk to him for you." Akane suggested as Clemente weighed the options in his head, the man nodding a second later as he tried to form the words into Japanese. "That would be wonderful if you can do so for me, I am not too comfortable near authority and the city's rather intimidating." The two young adults fell silent before the train arrived joining the crowd which swarmed the vehicle, the two of them finding a corner by the train doors to stow away on while the train doors closed and the train moved away leaving the station behind to enter the concentrated mass of buildings before Akane opened her mouth. "You could come with me, for lunch sometime if you are staying around the city for a while. I could show you around the city center so you won't get lost and some of the shops in case you need anything."

"I would like that very much, it's rare to find such manners and gestures of goodwill nowadays especially from a kind woman like yourself," Clemente politely complimented the woman who felt a little blush by the comment as she tried to downplay her action. "I was just happy to help, that's all."

"Don't say that, it'll be a disgrace to such a compliment." Clemente teased lightly as she found no response to his statement turning around to face the corner, allowing Clemente space to observe her movements with subtle glances in her direction while his mind began a bit of profiling the basic knowledge he knew about her Akane staring out at the various windows and streets littered with traffic in silence unknowing of Clemente's stare at her back.

_She's kind, that's for sure…polite even to the point of going out of her way to arrange a trip to guide me around and lunch. I need to make note I'll be paying, can't have her steal the entire kindness can I? Additionally she seems a little nervous, perhaps feeling excitement at the same time would be a cause…I can't say much. She in all honesty has this feeling that she would make a better Templar than others, _Clemente reasoned within himself as he was about to grab her attention however the corner of his right eye caught someone walking towards them through the crowd. Clemente used his small window of vision to spy a man eyeing Akane from a distance, the foreigner noting the light cloudiness in his brown eyes like a haze which alerted Clemente to the intruding presence before he looked down to see a hand reaching out towards Akane's thigh. Moving towards her in a non-threatening manner to the man, Clemente gently used his hand to turn Akane who was confused to her left placing his thigh to brush the man's hand aside hearing a sharp curse from the corner of his right ear as he avoided eye contact focusing instead on Akane. "I wanted to ask you how long does it usually take for a train to get to the city center?"

"Oh, that is…around twenty minutes or so," Akane asked unsure of why he would ask such a question as the man nodded his quick wit coming up with an excuse for his question releasing his arm from her shoulder. "I'm just a bit particular with how fast I can get to places, that's all. I know it sounds ridiculous being from the countryside and all…"

"Oh no, no I wasn't going to say something like that or accuse you in any way at all!" Akane protested putting her hands in an 'X' in front of her chest her eyes closed causing a snort from Clemente who tilted his head to the side as he genuinely chuckled at her gesture. "Are you serious? You thought I was guilt-tripping you about me being some country boy unable to handle the big city? Don't worry, I wasn't implying something like that." Seeing Akane breathe out of relief the young Inspector realized that Clemente was just joking as she turned her head to the side.

"Well that was mean of you."

"Sorry, I tend to laugh at such stereotypes, forgive me for insulting your humility Akane-san."

"Repeat! Approaching city district, attention all passengers…approaching Central Station, please wait until the doors are open and exit in a timely and polite manner." The announcer on the train's speakers stated as the train grinded to a halt, the two exiting the train while Clemente noticed that the wannabe assaulter had retreated away no doubt in a bit of a panic as the man giving a single angry glare at the deviant in question letting him know his displeasure as he saw the man visibly shrink back from his intimidating stare. Shrugging after a moment, the man joined Akane walking out into the main hub of the city where a spiraling tower stood tall in the center of a large open field with roads stretching out in all eight directions as far as Clemente could see while Akane gestured to the large structure. "There it is: the NONA tower in the hub of the city…the official building belonging to the Public Safety Bureau, the only law enforcement there is since the military died out."

"I have never seen such a place like this before, this is rather unexpected." Clemente commented as Akane crossed the street with a crowd of men and women in formal attire heading for the same destination while Clemente tried to avoid body contact with the others while Akane melded normally with the crowd to the point Clemente had to see her head in order to gauge where her location was, the man avoiding another elbow as he reached the glass doors of the building trying his best to not get slammed by the entrance which was opening and closing in his face, the man slipping past the angle of the door's swing narrowly missing being hit while Akane had smoothly guided herself in with no trouble her head turned to Clemente who was dodging and avoiding his way through earning a chuckle from the young woman at his antics, Clemente reaching her side patting his hoodie before looking at her face. "What?"

"You looked rather silly doing all that to get past a door," she said as Clemente sheepishly scratched his head before giving a bow in response smiling as he did so with charm. "Your praise of my performance raises my spirits and my gratitude." Akane couldn't help but give a bit of laughter at his reaction to her teasing, the two making their way to the enquire desk to speak to the receptionist about Akane's own reporting for work.

"Huh? Inspector Ginoza, he just left for the Abolition block earlier due to an emergency case requiring his attention, though before he left he told me to pass a message for you from him, I will send it to you now." The woman behind the desk spoke with a finger on her lips, Akane giving a groan as she checked the watch through the electronic device on her wrist reading the message soon after getting another groan escaping her mouth. "That's a one and a half hour or more ride there."

"Is there any other way to travel?"

"No, the train is the only option but it arrives usually in between 45 minute intervals, and a taxi is too slow to move through this traffic." Akane replied as she scratched her head at the sudden turn of events, the long tail of hair across her chest flipping over her back before she looked back at the receptionist her mind made up. "Can you contact Inspector Ginoza and tell him I will be right there?" The receptionist nodding as she picked up a communication line from her device calling a designated number before she turned and ran for the entrance as Clemente watched her leave through the glass hearing the receptionist exchange a few words with the person called Ginoza, the man only turning back when he heard the woman address him from behind. "And what did you need, sir?"

Clemente had a thoughtful look on his face for a moment before he eventually replied after some silent deliberation, "Do you know where the abolition district would be by any chance and how to get there?"

* * *

Near the crime scene, nearly 2 hours later

"Why did it have to rain now?" Akane asked herself as she ran through the crowd gently pushing them aside to the front of the police line panting with her hands on her knees and her back bowed forward, her hand reaching into her shirt fetching a slick black rectangular item unfolding it in front of two holos acting as the security line revealing her picture and official registration before the bot ushered her inside. The woman shook and trembled under the pouring rain, her clothes as she headed for a small tent lying in wait outside of a small alleyway which was cornered off by more holo bots calmly telling the crowd to stay back, inside the small structure stood a tall lean man in a formal suit watching his wrist as she called out to the occupant. "Excuse me, are you Inspector Ginoza?"

"Ah, that is me. And you are?" Akane gave a salute to the man who turned to face her lowering his hand where a watch resided, dark hair with a long fringe covering a part of his face at his nose while a pair of spectacles flashed under the light. "Akane Tsunemori I am the new Inspector."

"I see, well then let me be brief. I must apologize in advance that I had to call you out here, especially since I was supposed to guide you for your duties…but we had a situation and I was called in first." Ginoza said as he brought up a screen transferring some data to Akane's own electronic device as she heard a beep, the woman bringing up a picture of a man and some details in his profile. Ginoza allowed her to read most of the basic details for a few brief seconds before he continued, the man bringing up more data files while he briefed Akane about the emergency. "The man you see is called Nobuo Okura and he has taken a woman hostage in the building nearby…"

Meanwhile with Clemente, Abolition District

"Please sir, you need to stay back from the crime scene."

"I understood that," Clemente said without any hint of irritation or anger giving a light nod of his head as he moved away from the bot before he entered a nearby alleyway, the man looking around before he reached for his waterproof jacket unzipping it and removing it from his shoulders letting the sleeves sticks to his arms revealing a crimson colored half and re-wearing the fabric. Reaching for both sides of the waterproof hoodie, the man unstuck two bulky lumps from their clasps landing on the outside of his jacket revealing two leather holsters attached to them carrying his pistol and a small grappling launcher while pulling some gloves on his hands. Looking down at his changed outfit, Clemente could only smile in appreciation at the work done by the Assassins before he grabbed the grappling launcher from his left pocket pulling up the black hood over his head shrouding his face aiming the grapple at the nearest roof.

"Mission time is now." Pulling the trigger Clemente watched as it grabbed the ledge pulling him up with it before he planted his hands onto the wall atop the roof and used his feet to swing over the ledge, hearing the grapple detach from the ledge allowing him to move over the obstacle landing on his feet as he watched the lights of the district flicker while flashing lights were found two blocks away, his eyes looking at the left where a sub level was located with stairs leading downwards a gloved hand waving in front of him.

"Now where are you…" Clemente muttered as he closed his eyes, focusing for a mere moment before he felt a pulse echo through the darkness flaring up as he opened them to see a golden light in the distance alongside a blue one walking down an alleyway head of his position, Clemente smiling briefly as he went to the edge of the building and climbed down landing onto the top of a trash dump before he walked alongside the alley keeping hidden in the shadows. As he moved into the left, a movement from the right caught his eye as he quickly cloaked himself in the deeper parts of the shadow catching the sight of a familiar young woman wearing a blue jacket over her formal clothes holding a large pistol in hand almost similar to his own but different in design and shape, Clemente watching her as she spun around aiming at a sleeping figure before she relaxed her grip running in the opposite direction.

"Found you." He said as he followed, his eyes focused on the golden lit track.

With Akane

"I heard you were the top student right out of the training academy." Akane turned her head to see the older man, her assigned partner eyeing her out the corner of his eye the woman feeling a little nervous as she gripped the weapon she held in between her hands replying with a bit of a stutter. "Y-yes…"

"I'll give you a friendly piece of advice when you are on this particular job, all those theories and academic skills they taught you are mostly rather impractical in the field…out here is where the realities lie. Nowadays we live in such a society where the people aren't even able to think or say what they want, machines just making them all transparent." The old man sighing as he walked on down the alley into another area his head cocked back to see the new recruit.

"Don't you agree, Miss? That we have no room to think or decide what we want, our dreams for the future or even a wish that we can work towards…isn't this society such a tragedy than it used to be?" Akane looked to the old man who wore the brown trench coat beside her with mixed emotions keeping silent for a moment before she opened her mouth to speak her mind to him. "Masoaka-san, I think that you're-" The two heard a click on their communication lines before she could reply, Akane saving her thoughts and words for later as she listened into the conversation.

"Kagari here, I found the target in the fourth floor of the KT building…how do I proceed?"

"Hmm, keep watch for the moment," Ginoza suggested while the man called Kagari gave a quiet chuckle at that holding an energy-type pistol in his hands, the man listening to the cries of the woman near him as he stared at the back of the target straddling his female hostage while screams of terror filled his ears prickling Kagari to speak with a bit of pressure. "Uh, not to be rude but from where I'm standing, this would be too much for the hostage to handle…might risk case Hazard."

"…In this case, fire."

"Got it," Kagari spoke as he brought the Dominator upwards kneeling while he saw the light glow blue on his gun. "You've been a bad boy, time to sit down."

Squeezing the trigger, Kagari watched as the man shook from the shot of the non-lethal Paralyzer, the man's screams bringing a satisfied smile to the orange-haired man watching the scene unfold before something unexpected happened which made Kagari pause, gritting his teeth as he fired another shot just as the man stumbled to his feet tapping into communications. "Damn."

"I heard two shots, what's going on?!" Ginoza's voice was heard coming up to his right as Kagari clenched his grip turning to address the Inspector and Kunizuki who had just come into view, the two unsure of what was going on as Kagari looked at the criminal grabbing his hostage in front of him holding a knife to the woman's throat while staring at the three figures at the doorway, fueling his paranoia. "Inspector, he's hyped up on some sort of medication or stimulant, I can't stun him with the Dominator."

"Shit! Stay away from me!"

"_Target's mental parameters have changed, switching modes from Non-Lethal Paralyzer to Lethal Destroyer. Engage enforcement on the target."_

Seeing the weapon in Kagari's hands beginning to transform and mobilize a greater degree of energy, the newly recognized criminal screamed in terror as he jumped with force against the window plummeting over the edge as Kagari reacted first running towards the window as he watched the criminal land onto a container before he got up swinging the hostage over his shoulder and running for it on foot, Kagari reporting to the rest of the team. "He's on the run at the second floor!"

With Clemente

"A red track, here?" Clemente rose a brow as he scaled over the railing onto a new floor eyeing the clear line in the concrete, the tapper in his earpiece picking up the transmissions while he traced the point towards the stairs Clemente springing into a sprint past the elevator aiming for hiding in the darkness below as he looked behind his eyes catching the red outline moving in his direction, Clemente managing to keep out of sight as he jumped over the railing and sprinted to some pipes nearby using them as cover watching as the criminal stopped Clemente seeing a woman in sleepwear hanging over his shoulder while he started ranting at two figures who had approached him the man shaking his head wildly while Clemente snuck over the pipes towards the stairs seeing the man's aura as red.

"_So he's the one, an aggressor? He has a hostage, no light on her…this means he's the target."_

Pulling out his pistol, the man slotted a small dart into the lower chamber raising the weapon up while bringing it to bear on the aggressor who was yelling and waving his knife at the woman over his shoulder bringing her in front of him like a human shield shouting at his pursuers. Clemente was about to take a risk with the man's back bared for a shot before he watched the aggressor suddenly releasing a hold on his prisoner letting her slump to the ground away from his reach, Clemente felt his hairs stand in alarm when the man bent down picking up something from the ground. Narrowing his eyes and taking no chances, Clemente took aim…and fired straight into the man's back.

At the same time

"Fuck you, don't move or I'll…I'll!" The man raved as he looked at Akane and Masoaka who had cornered him with their guns out, the man's insanity skyrocketing as he waved his only weapon at them before a moment of clarity made him bring the woman back in front of him shielding himself from any shots fired from the Dominators as the woman's terrified expression with the knife tip nearly digging into her skin caused her to shiver and nearly pissed herself from the threat of dying. "Drop your fucking guns!"

Akane looked to Masoaka who gave her a glance before he placed down his gun and kicked it away holding his arms up while he looked at Akane giving her a glance to do the same which the woman did reluctantly while the hostage was stifling her screams her body too badly beaten to do anything while the man dropped his knife laughing hysterically as he grabbed the gun and rose up pointing it at them while a maddened gleam greeted their eyes. "Die, Die you fucking-gah!"

"What?" Masoaka's face showed confusion which Akane took was not part of the plan before she looked at Okura who suddenly dropped the gun, his body trembling as his head sank staring at the ground for a moment before a hand grasped his throat the sounds of choking being heard scaring Akane as she watched Okura fall to his knees tearing at his hair while raving hysterically in all directions his head craning and twisting. "AAAaagrkk, grrkkk….gah ha hahahaha, Ahahahahaha, Grruurrggoo…"

"What the hell is happening to him?" Masoaka shouted as the man clutched at his throat his hand slamming an open palm down onto the concrete floor while he choked and sputtered on the invisible force tightening at his throat as his skin became visibly light blue, Okura's spasms being the center of attention as a man with spiky short black hair with his Dominator watched in confusion as Okura fell to his knees gasping for air. Meanwhile all were unaware of the man who slipped away from the scene into the maze of gas and oil drums and tanks, Clemente not turning back at the scene as he slipped the gun into his holster keeping a safe distance to watch the entire drama unfold taking in the scene with a stoic expression.

"_Liquid hydrogen cyanide taken by the human body at 3500mg, carrying death in one minute and causes respiratory issues before killing the victim outright Used commonly as a gas chamber's main instrument of death, and an auto skin contact syringe dart to administer." _Watching as the criminal slowly slipped away from life, Clemente tugged his hood further over his head before he bowed his head in prayer. "Rest in peace, and be judged justly for your deeds in heaven. Amen."

Masoaka's surprise was literally written all over his face as he walked over to the man grabbing the fallen Dominator by the side while the female hostage was quivering in absolute terror at seeing the corpse of Okura in a bluish tint, her mouth releasing the screams that had built up inside her throat into a raw animalistic cry. Akane barely managed to move her legs to grab her weapon moving to the woman's side as the man with spiky short black hair walked out from his hiding place keeping the gun holstered while Masoaka checked the body. "Calm down, we're part of the Public Safety. We're here to help you."

"St-Stay away from me…" the woman said as she fearfully crawled back a little, Masoaka reading for a pulse to find nothing as he noted the small projectile in his back plucking it from the man's back observing what he had collected with a look of recognition at the object in his hand. "This is…a hospital issued auto-syringe."

"Does that mean anything to you?" The man beside him spoke softly while watching Akane calming the hostage with her Dominator holstered as the elderly man pocketed the evidence, his expression grim as he put a hand under his chin in thought before he shook his head. "It can be investigated, clearly someone wanted Okura dead but perhaps this was because he was crazed and had a hostage?"

"Who knows, we have a different problem now." The spiky haired man pointed to the hostage holding up his Dominator as he looked at Masoaka who scanned her as well, his eyes widened a little before it closed for a moment the man silently walking towards the scared woman holding his Dominator up at her face, the woman letting out a scream while Akane turned around to see the man hold up his weapon stunned by the sudden turn of events. "What are you doing, Masoaka-san!"

"Check her Psycho Pass with your Dominator now, and you'll see what I mean." He said as Akane did so, the woman shocked to see the damning numerals in front of her as Masoaka's Dominator activated the non-lethal paralysis at the woman's body his hardened expression hiding any emotion behind his face. "Sorry, Miss Akane, but I must do what is to be done-"

"No, don't do it! She hasn't done anything wrong at all, she's the victim!" Akane yelled as she grabbed the waist of Masoaka who tried to shake her off, the woman continuing to grip the man's legs stopping him from moving while the woman tried to move away, falling down the stairs as a result of her efforts adding more bruises as Akane continued to yell. "She's the victim, please! You can't do this to an innocent, it isn't fair that she didn't choose to become like this…she isn't a criminal, she's confused and afraid!"

"If you're done crying about it, Inspector I have a job to do." The man beside Masoaka spoke as he descended down the stair arming his Dominator while the woman scrambling past a bunch of oil jerry cans in fear attempting to stand before her bruises caused her to drag a bunch of them to the ground, one particular can's cap managed to break loose spilling the flammable liquid in a pool around the hostage as she cried the pain of her wounds forcing her to waddle in fear as the spiky-haired man appeared in front of her. Unknown to them was Clemente who had taken a position behind the hostage a considerable distance away aiming his gun at the Enforcer just as he saw the woman bring out a lighter.

"Damn Enforcer, he's going to get her killed."

"Enough, Kogami-san." A female voice rang out as Clemente lowered the weapon stashing it inside the holster as he waited patiently while Akane confronted Kogami with her Dominator. "Enough Kogami-san the mission is done the criminal is dead already, don't even think of doing it."

_Status change for mental parameters, threat level has increased from non-lethal to dangerous. Destroyer activated._

"Orders are clear as day. Sorry young lady but this woman has to go," Kogami said as he prepared to fire only to instead feel his body lose its feeling, the sudden burning of his nerves being shot overcoming his senses as he clutched the side where Akane had reacted to his action, the female Inspector shooting the man with the Dominator watching Kogami vibrate and thrash slightly before he fell to the floor knocked out cold by the paralyzer, Akane falling to her knees as she turned to address the panicked victim who still held the lighter. "That's enough, it's over…you can just put that away, or this gun will kill you. Please, don't let this be the end for you. Choose to live." Akane's pleads seemed to have its intended effect as the woman entered a state of clarity from the chaotic feelings engulfing her as she slowly flicked off the lighter and dropped it onto the floor in the puddle of oil giving a smile at Akane who returned it. Clemente sighed as he smiled feeling a measure of happiness that she at least prevented the woman from going off the edge the man getting up as he prepared to leave.

*Zap* His footsteps suddenly died as he heard a thump behind him, the Templar spinning around to see the woman unconscious on the floor while three figures stood atop a nearby container, the Templar figuring it was a good time to leave as soon as he could, but not before he heard one of the figures atop the container yell at Akane with a controlled commanding tone.

"Inspector Akane, I expect your report tomorrow on the incident and your decisions. In the meantime you are dismissed for the day, we'll discuss your duties at a later date." Seeing Akane bow her head in shame, Clemente observed her with a small smile on his face.

"Looks like you're more human than the common man."

End

Author's notes: This was a rather long chapter, my eyes are blurry and I need to sleep. This isn't much of a AN or question time. Sorry guys, until next time.

VI


	5. Part 2: Reflection, Join or die

Unity Creed Sibyl

Author's notes: Hello all, this is the sequel to the last chapter in the crossover, I hope you guys are enjoying yourselves and having a great life thus far…so far I wish you guys the best in what you do.

As for your good ol' author I am currently taking a break now before the final stretch of exams, study and obsessive compulsive desire to be trapped in your room for weeks on end. Yeah, but who cares about that when you have some time to have silence and enjoy the tranquility of the outside world even if just for a day or even a few hours? I know I would.

Another thing I have to say before we begin, I want to thank NeoNazo356 specifically for the past month or so, and because of story reasons I cannot afford to spoil it so badly to all you readers, I want to just say thank you for the small project that we worked on and that I hope you can continue to give some input on the fiction work as time goes on.

Well without further ado, let's go onto the show.

* * *

Unity's Creed Sibyl

_Men are ready to rise to low morals and commit the atrocities we ask for. In fact, all it takes is the right conditions to set them off into a chain reaction._

_-excerpt from a conversation with a Templar_

_For control, money. For power, connection. For freedom, chains._

_-The Creed of the Seven_

_Colors make symbols. Sibyl takes minds_

_-Anti Sibyl slogan post Sibyl implementation_

Saturday

"Ugh…" The rising sunlight poured through the lights of the apartment, bringing the brief sleepiness of Akane to stir from her warm bed the girl lazily opening her eyes just as a flash of light appeared in her blurry vision stirring her into action.

"Rise and shine! Today is Saturday, 8th of November! Akane-chan's Hue color is a perfect blue, keep it up and have a great day!" The floating pink jellyfish avatar pinged to life as Akane arose from the bed her mind still in a haze as she checked the clock behind her, her left gown sleeve slipping off her shoulder while her hair was still in a bit of a mess. Dragging herself out with barely any conscious thought the young junior inspector went to her wardrobe to grab a set of new clothes, lay it out and enter the bathroom without them tossing her nightgown to a basket which laid next to the entrance of the bathroom filled with a small bundle of clothing leaving the upper half of her body exposed as she stripped off the panties she had worn and tossed them in the basket entering the shower box. As the hot water poured down on her, filling her eyes which began to sting slightly from the intensity of the heat her senses began to awaken Akane closing her eyes to prevent the shampoo foam sliding into her eyes.

"…" She mentally kept track of the list of things she had to do today, one particular event coming to her mind as her hand laid on the top of the body wash dispenser. "…That's right, I have time to meet up with Yuki and Kaori later in the afternoon break time," Akane suddenly recalled as she continued her shower the girl finding her alertness rising while she wiped her face drenched in water with a sweep of her slick palm the girl enjoying her brief escape from reality. After a few minutes Akane turned off the shower wiping herself down with a towel and went to the bedroom putting on a pair of stripped panties though choosing to forgo the bra as she stepped into her living room making her way over to a small computer which sat in a corner of the room.

"Welcome, user…Akane. I hope you're doing well today, your Hue color is satisfactory, please continue to keep up with your health and remember to watch out for possible infection." The computer spoke in a female tone, Akane pushing herself into her seat while she opened up a browser bringing up a large window. Within it was a small photo of a young man with spiky black hair and a monotone face bought her attention, Akane scrolling down to read some of the lines.

*Thump thump*

"?" Akane looked up from her seat, the inspector immediately going to her room to change into something much more appropriate. Meanwhile, her floating jellyfish avatar was looking at the door. "There's someone at the door."

"Hai, tell them to wait."

A minute earlier

"Hmm, I should be checking up on her while I am at it, I suppose," one Clemente was standing at the door of Akane Tsunemori's apartment his hand clenching and unclenching as he looked down at his hand which carried a small plate of smoking pancakes complete with tasty honey wafting into the air all the while Clemente looked at his surroundings to see no one around at this time in the morning, the man feeling insecure with the lack of presence as he knocked on the door with sharp raps Clemente looking down at his attire which was completely casual complete with a yellow hoodie and grey baggy pants. "And went to get some proper clothes while I was at it too, this looks too private to be considered clothing."

"_This will be the last time I let that girl Rina pick out my wardrobe,"_ Clemente thought with annoyance at the bubbly girl's attitude and her little shopping spree some time back when she dragged him along to the nearby mall buying him some clothing to fit into the urban area, the Templar shivering at the 'colorful' selection she had tastefully provided for him. Formal attire, which was the only other thing Rai gave him from his personal wardrobe, was simply a suit and tie with pants which allowed him to blend in the crowds of business working classes however he wasn't really a fan of formality even when he addressed his Templar compatriots. Understandably he was not given the option to reject, as individuality or designer clothing would segregate him from the norm in some way, courtesy of Sibyl's tracking system. If there was one thing that he didn't expect though was how Rina blended into the crowd, it had been a while since he seen an Assassin at work since the joint training, but that explained how she had survived this long. Being with the Assassins was a freedom that Clemente wasn't used to and treasured, the Master Templar recalling his basic training which took a while to get acclimatized.

"Hello, who's there?" A robotic voice replied to his knocks, the man looking at the peephole.

"Your neighbor, Clemente," Clemente replied as he heard feet patter off somewhere inside the house while he was talking, leaving him to stand in the hallway for a good minute.

"Please wait for a moment, Akane-san is going to get dressed." Clemente heard the computerized voice report through the door as he gave a nod, fighting the uncomfortable tension in his shoulders. He still hadn't really gotten last night out of his mind, and he was standing in front of Akane's room. As an Assassin had taught him, being next to a mark was to be the most dangerous placement of all, and he was beginning to feel that pressure. His wait ended just as quickly when the door opened revealing Akane though his momentary smile of greeting was replaced by a sudden horror his hand going to his eyes as he looked down. Akane however didn't seem to notice his reaction as she was holding onto her knees, the woman panting before she lifted her head to greet him with a tired smile.

"Clemente-san, good morning!"

_Remember, she didn't know you were there. Watch what you say, or she'll begin to connect some dots when she's more awake._

"Uh, uhm, good morning to you too…" Clemente murmured as he continued to shield his eyes, Akane noticing his reaction tilted her head a little confused at his strange posture signaling avoidance. "Eh, Clemente-san why are you-?"

"About that, before we go further, you may want to pick up your towel. And get a shirt to cover yourself." Clemente suggested calmly as he gestured to the floor, Akane glancing down as she registered the towel before Clemente cleared his throat turning around while Akane gave a short gasp closing the door, letting out a small squeak. "Sorry!"

After the small interruption, both young adults found themselves sitting in Akane's living room at the table, the smell of bacon and oil filled the air in small puffs of smoke. At the table Akane was biting into a salad while Clemente was standing at the stove cooking up the bacon breaking an egg onto the pan watching it sizzle while he stirred the white cornering it towards the edge of the pan. Silence was all that accompanied the two in their own thoughts, one regarding her current case and the health of her Enforcer while the other was more focused on what he was going to do next.

"So," Clemente broke the uncomfortable stuffy silence as the oil spilt onto his left hand, the Templar shaking his hand to rid himself of the small burn before he resumed cooking. "I was going to ask you how your first day at the workplace was, but you left in such a hurry I couldn't ask if you were serious about taking me around."

"It was…fine."

"So in short it wasn't really that great." He answered her with an inquisitive tone, the inspector sighing as she picked at the salad bowl almost bringing her forehead to the table surface. "You could say that. There were complications during the case, and I…shot someone." Clemente recalled the look on that man Kogami's face when he was shot with the Dominator, almost wanting to break into a smile but the urge was pushed down even though he knew Kogami deserved it. Just as quickly as the image of Kogami's shocked look disappeared, he was treated to the terrified expression on Akane's face that same moment, taking away the momentary joy. Clemente did not need to look back to know she was probably beating herself up over it somewhat, and that aspect of Akane was refreshing to the Templar.

"So what happened there?" He asked, playing along while he scooped the egg and bacon onto the plate. "I mean, if you don't want to talk about it at all, I respect your privacy…" He offered as he continued to cook, a few minutes of quiet seeped back in as Akane hesitated fiddling with her cutlery, but soon after replied in a meek deflated voice.

"An Enforcer under my command, he was threatening the victim with death since she became emotionally scarred by having the murderer die in front of her, and her Coefficient went up to a latent criminal. He was going to bring her back to the institution, but she refused and accidentally tumbled over an oil barrel placing her Coefficient to termination status. I had to put him down with the Dominator before he could engage in lethal force and calmed her down." Clemente said nothing for a while as he dumped the pan and the spatula into the sink. "…Sounds to me like you were doing the right thing having to stop that man from killing an innocent, isn't that enough for your good conscious?"

Akane genuinely smiled at Clemente's straightforwardness, the inspector then frowned upon recalling Ginoza's face when he witnessed what she had done to Kogami, the woman feeling intimidated by his stare the whole way back from the crime scene. While she had felt like she did the right thing, seeing that she hurt her colleague in the process was another thing plaguing her thoughts, and Clemente noticed her doubtful musing. "You did the right thing, someone who was traumatized like that facing a spike in stress levels would be naturally hysterical, your colleague was wrong to assume judgement on a victim of the crime just on a bunch of numerals."

"But it felt strange," Akane replied as she ate a tomato slice wincing at the squishiness. "He was so determined to kill her, like she wasn't seen as a person anymore the moment she was labeled as a Latent Criminal. I couldn't stop him if I ran so I hit him with the Dominator, even if I knew it might kill him. And the faces made at me when we walked out of the crime scene, it was like…I was in the wrong." Akane said almost guiltily, Clemente feeling a little stumped by her self-ridden guilt, that thinking was naïve, childlike. Still, it was refreshing for him to see someone who was more humane, the Templar almost feeling sad for the woman who was brought in instead of being killed, from what Kai had briefed him on the system was not so forgiving towards people like her despite circumstances of trauma from witnessing death.

"I feel happy that I saved her, but what happens to her after…" Akane trailed off as Clemente kept silent waiting for her to continue. "She would be placed in that institution, as a latent criminal even though she didn't do anything wrong." Clemente flipped the egg sending oil and water which had dripped from his hand flying into the air a droplet landing on his hand as the Templar hissed.

"And to you, it seems very unfair and strange that such a system can run that number simply because it has the power to," Clemente suggested as he scooped the egg and placed it on the plate turning off the stove, Akane blinked in surprise before she nodded, frowning. "She was just a victim who was being pushed and had her Hue colored, but yet she'll be placed in lockup because of her Coefficient being in the 200s just for being there."

"Could I ask you something then? Will she be able to recover and even go back to society in the future, in your opinion?"

"…I don't know. I want to believe she can, but I don't know."

Clemente let out an 'hmm' as he kept his thoughts to himself, though what he had heard from Akane wasn't reassuring at all. The woman was a civilian, an innocent and she was going to be sent to a looney bin for therapy and being treated as if she was sick with some genetic problem, all because of a number. Clemente shook his head, the Templars were wrong to leave Japan under the hand of Sibyl and let the system run continuously, it was this type of organizational thinking that led to this faulty governance in place and Hunting's demise was the springboard to change. The conversation stuck with him even after he left her doorstep, reassuring her and returning to his room locking the apartment as he took a breath, the man heading to grab himself a glass of water heading out to the balcony. As he looked down at the metropolis which outstretched itself to the world, he felt like he was looking at a mirror rather than a city itself and the towering Public Security Bureau headquarters made him clench the glass harder.

The system's existence should all the more be erased. If this wasn't about some justice or ripping down control, it was to re-humanize the country, to turn their apathy into something greater. Not everyone can do it, it is accepted that there will be stragglers struggling with the amount of acclimatization that has occurred and will continue to occur, even an uncertainty when the system is no longer an ever present feeling to guide their hand. The Master Assassin and his branch came to his mind, they were mutual allies in this war and despite how his more antagonistic colleagues would curse him for saying this, they were necessary. After spending much time with Hunting, experiencing true cooperation in every sense of the word in bringing some measure of peace from their strengths, his thoughts on the war between the two orders were beginning to become one of doubt. Control and freedom were two opposite ends of the scale, to have one triumph over the other would only work for a time before order is demanded.

Chaos tore down old orders, for freedom and justice while order was demanded in times of chaos to limit the freedom and instill justice so no man would fight his own war for his own reason. The debate was forever combated, and even with such a realization Clemente doubted that he would be accepted by both sides once Sibyl falls. It was through this chaos that the Assassins' work will end and the Templar goal of steering humanity back into their lives will begin again, stirring up the cycle. Clemente drank his water, placing the glass on the table as he pondered over such a paradox, his eyes watching the shining buildings reaching into the sky. Japan had isolated itself from the world to escape the Assassin's clutches, only to ensnare themselves into a web created by their own creation.

It was time to shut down the beast, and when the cycle of chaos and order, freedom and control returns…he will be there to temper it. He only hoped the Assassins will see things his way when it happens.

Meanwhile, at the Public Bureau offices

Ginoza's scowl continued to deepen as he read the report, each word and sentence irked him more as he descended down the end of the paragraph, tossing the folder on the table. Rubbing his temple, Ginoza was distracted long enough for a light rap of metal clinking against glass the inspector lifting his eyes to identify his guest.

"Inspector, good afternoon…you don't look so well."

"Masaoka…" Ginoza blinked in surprise as the old man settled into the leather seat opposite him, the older of the two groaning at Ginoza before he brought up a bottle of beer. "Oh don't give me that, isn't dad fine than using my name?"

"Sorry, but I was focused on more things…dad." Ginoza quickly apologized to the old Enforcer, prompting a sigh before a weary smile from the old man was all it took for the tension to disappear. "Heh, now calling me dad didn't curse you did it, son?" Ginoza folded his arms into a bridge at his mouth level, the inspector removing his glasses grabbing the left leg of the glasses. "No it didn't, but still we're at work…"

"For goodness sake, relax a little! This is a high stakes job, and a high stakes job means that you can die any time. So start enjoying some small portions of life, make it your own…you don't know what will happen." The old Enforcer replied as he downed a portion of his beer, bringing it to rest on the table and rapped his hands on the surface watching his son staring at a familiar face in an open folder. "Is that the new inspector's profile you're digging up?"

"Yes, I just read her report on the situation," Ginoza replied steadily as he lifted the sheet of paper which was printed in fine Times New Roman font, reading the paragraphs with little interest. "It is rather serious when an inspector is forced to put down an Enforcer on duty, and it is grave when the inspector has no reason to back up their logic to the decision. And from reading this, I can say that Inspector Akane is an unpredictable woman."

"Ho, not remarkable enough for you, Inspector?" Masaoka grinned, a twinkle in his eye at Ginoza who gave him a snort. "Not in that way."

"Whatever you say that makes you happy, Inspector."

Ginoza glared at the lighthearted attitude of Masaoka, tapping the paper hard with his index. "No, in fact I find that her empathy is going to be a liability in future cases when the criminals start to get rougher and aren't going to listen to a woman preaching to them to stop than taking them down if things get worse," he explained seeing his father roll his eyes his fingers going to his brow as he creased his forehead, the Enforcer choosing not to say anything more on the subject. "So what do you plan to do then? She's still an inspector before anything else she's still going to be your fellow partner for the coming years in the force. Plus, having a healthy work and off field relationship would be beneficial to you in times of strain."

"We'll be taking her out on patrol runs for a while, get her settled into our line of work while I handle the other serious cases in the meantime. You are assigned to her team in the meantime to give her some advice of your own," Ginoza stated as he closed her folder after slipping the report above her profile, the inspector rising from his seat preparing to leave the office. "I'm going to be meeting up with Kogami-san, to check up on him and his recovery so let Inspector Akane know that when she comes in to report for work. Make sure she leaves for the patrol the moment she comes in."

Masaoka sheepishly raised his beer bottle and gave a half-hearted salute as Ginoza left, the man sighing once he saw that his son was out of sight stirring the beer in his bottle. "Geez, what a son you fathered Masaoka. He doesn't even want to have fun anymore."

Public Security Bureau Computer Room

Ginoza reached the door of the computer room, the inspector about to make one last stop before he would go to the hospital to find out about the current case he was working on, the Inspector reviewing some of the evidence left at the crime scene. As he neared the door panel, the entrance hissed open as the bespectacled man noticed someone step out of the room dressed in a set of blue overalls and brown oil stained work boots step out into the dull silver hallway, Ginoza recognizing the outfit as belonging to the maintenance staff. Ginoza had a quick glance at the face, locking glances with the employee at a set of dark blue eyes, with a face filled with multiple feminine features wearing a cap over dark brown hair tied into a ponytail sticking out neatly at the back.

"…"

"?" The employee at the entrance suddenly adjusted the cap slightly downwards, looking downwards at their right hand for two seconds, slender long fingers hooking to the wrist and tugging the cuff before the employee stepped back into the archive room leaving the door wide open behind them, ignoring the presence of the inspector who narrowed his eyes into a squint. The inspector felt his head throb as he thought of the only resident who was currently occupying the space at this point in time, Ginoza following the worker through. Though what Ginoza saw next when he shut the door behind him wasn't what he was expecting, or wanting to see for the rest of his life.

At the couch facing the sets of white screens filled with information was a blonde woman with disheveled hair poking her head out from the couch, tugging the sleeves of a lab coat over her body which from the back Ginoza could clearly see was bare, save for the black strap of a bra covering her breasts. The woman stood up as she tugged her black skirt upward and into place, the woman neatly patting her hair for a moment before her hands fell to her sides. As he glanced over to his right, he noticed the worker picking up a few scattered wrenches and bolts placing the pieces securely into a large blue toolbox, the woman buttoning her coat to the neck while the inspector cleared his throat.

"Shion."

"Inspector, what a surprise to have you arrive this early. I was in the middle of my break," the woman casually threw her hand out as she stretched, Ginoza giving her a look of subtle disgust. "I came here to access the crime database for a few archived files relating to a case I was looking over, but I see you were busy with your break." He noted sourly, the man noticing the worker giving a tip of the baseball cap as the employee fastwalked toward the entrance, the blonde archivist looking over at the retreating back of the employee.

"Oh, Kamille-san," the analyst walked towards the employee digging into her pocket, taking out a small piece of candy. The employee looked at Ginoza who shrugged, taking the gift though not before Shion gave a wink at the individual. While Ginoza turned his attention to walking towards the computers, he could hear the employee's shoes squeak into movement shutting the door to the hallway behind them. Once alone, Ginoza turned to see Shion whose back was facing him staring longingly at the entrance. "Shion, I need your help."

"Of course forgive my distracted thoughts, inspector. Now, about that case you wanted me to look into?" Shion gestured for him to follow her, the inspector doing his best to not look at the discarded stockings and red shirt which hung inconspicuously on the central couch along with a small box of what Ginoza suspected were condoms which was then unceremoniously kicked aside. Shifting his eyes to the center, he could see Shion giving him a slight smirk as she settled into the chair Ginoza handing her the large brown folder while she opened it to view the content typing in a search for the related files, a short period of silence over them.

"What was that about? With the technician," Ginoza asked not long after into the silence, not wanting to leave the elephant in the room hanging any longer between them as his apprehension was widening. Shion gazed over at the inspector, her focused look turning to a teasing smile while she entered a few search terms into the database. "Oh, could it be that…? Inspector, I didn't know you were holding such interest in such a thing."

"That isn't-"

"So you're into those office relationships then, no wonder you're a stiff…well, normal blue are not enough for some people, and it's understandable."

"Shion…" Ginoza rubbed his forehead, the man feeling a vein almost ready to pop before Shion's teasing expression fell into an overdramatic sigh, the tech specialist wearily staring at the ceiling. "*sigh*, just someone new to the force for almost three years now, joined the engineering division for our building maintenance. The maintenance division wanted to have someone come to the analysis office to perform a routine check on the electrical inputs that was them." The archivist explained while she brought up a few pictures to the forefront of the screen, the inspector raising a brow though he did not desire to ask her for elaboration.

"…I see. So the technician was there to just look over some wires, nothing else?"

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying. You know if you were so desperate for some fun, you could have just asked me directly than beat around the bush." Shion teased with a chuckle as Ginoza stared at her with a look of doubt folding his arms before Shion waved his doubt away. "Well, I didn't think of you to be the nosy type playing private inspector on my life Ginoza-san," Shion replied hearing the inspector grunt as she looked over the case folder before bringing a few testimonies to the main screen. "Anyways if you're here, you're looking at that particular case again isn't it?"

"I want to make sure all the bases were covered and the witnesses re-examined before I visit Kogami." Ginoza stated firmly as he watched the familiar gallery of photos bombard the screen his perceptive eyes reading every detail, even as the victims' photos came into view. Shion was skeptic towards Ginoza's answer, the analyst glancing up at the inspector. "Well there you are, but I can't be confident that this would dig up anything useful."

"I want to find anything we may have missed, I want to cover everything from witness reports to the photos of the victims, I need to know about any time gaps between the murders and discoveries." Ginoza said as his eyes scrolled briefly over the reports, Shion sighing as she tapped her fingers against the table eyeing the screens, glancing at the detective. "Ginoza…it's the same request you have been inputting for the last month, there's nothing conclusive there that we can note than the last reports."

Ginoza swept her concerns aside, the detective eyeing the screen as he brought up another screen filled with missing persons, Ginoza screening some profiles as he identified them and transferred the compiled photos around the multi-screens. Shion, noting the pictures with interest, looked at Ginoza who gave her a cursory glance. "These people were the new batch of missing persons over last month, notice anything similar between them?"

"They are scattered around the schools…you narrowed it down to the areas where there were consistent victims, haven't you?" Shion said having caught up to speed with Ginoza's line of thought, the detective nodding as he brought up the areas that were highlighted in red. Shion frowned as she looked over the vast majority of red circles, the analyst and archivist feeling the small breakthrough become a raging headache, massaging her temple. "Which still doesn't narrow it down to a very specific location, there are multiple open and shut cases or simply cold ones to fill that amount, and considering many of them have conflicting M.O.s you will have to spend a few months sorting through the files." Shion commented while Ginoza groaned the detective pushing his hands off the table in response, the man eyeing the circles with intense focus, each red circle presenting an opportunity in his opinion…a chance for a breakthrough. He couldn't stop now when he had just thought of a way to narrow it down, the thought of having a killer lurking their society killing out of sight was unacceptable, especially this case in particular.

"Well, it's a start. I want to ask you to separate the files accordingly so we can get a clear read on where exactly would the most likely spot be. And also isolate female victims in schools with the adult cases," Ginoza added stoically repressing whatever emotion he felt a few seconds ago as he turned around to leave, the man pausing as if he had forgotten something, turning his head to eye the analyst who had reluctantly gone to her post typing away at the keyboard while drinking her cup of coffee.

"Shion…"

"*sigh* What is it now Inspector, do you want me to give you that employee's number, ask me on a date or what?" The blonde replied moodily as she brought up a case file, her sarcasm ignored by Ginoza who shook his head feeling a tick mark in his head. "What? I wasn't going to ask-look, that isn't my concern right now I wanted to ask about Kogami! Did the medical report from the hospital come by?"

"Yes, they dropped it in the same place they keep all the casualty records. He's fine though, will recover in less than a week with the way things are going. And stop your gushing, you can join your boyfriend soon enough." She commented causing the inspector to sputter as he narrowed his eyes. "Kogami and I are not in that kind of relationship!"

"Well what a surprise, that means more lonely nights for me and my fantasies," Shion sighed in mock sadness as she kicked back from the computers as she closed one eye looking up at the ceiling. "Though that new detective yesterday is quite a spitfire, taking down Kogami like that on the job no less for a person declared as Latent Criminal, if I wasn't with Kunizuka at all I would have jumped on that feisty-"

"She's being a liability to our work if anything else." Ginoza cut her off as he scowled, the analyst rolling her eyes to the right. "Tsk, stop being such a drag Ginoza, she was keeping a woman from being harmed by an Enforcer. Truth be told, that was a rather brave thing for her to do in those circumstances…the life of an Enforcer for the life of an innocent bystander who is a Latent Criminal, sounds like a fairy tale in this messed up world."

"Is that your opinion, or the mindset of a Latent Criminal?" Ginoza asked a hint of curiosity in her view only to receive a glare from Shion who spun around in her office chair, the woman clearly unamused by his comment. "I may have the numbers attached to my government profile, Ginoza, however if you are suggesting that I am a person without heart I am rather insulted you would think that way of Latent Criminals." Ginoza didn't look back as the exited the analysis office, the door hissing shut behind him before Ginoza walked further down the hallway pushing the case contents out of his mind for now. As he arrived at the elevator lobby at the far end of the hallway, he noticed the sight of the technician he had seen earlier at one of the consoles which was smoking near the elevators, the technician was biting their lip in focus while bringing a plier to the box, Ginoza noticing that the elevators' digital screens were shut down.

"Damnit…" The technician swore at the console stumbling back from a couple of sparks which flew into the air, the technician backing away stuffing the pliers into the toolbox, locking up the box while Ginoza approached frowning at the small inconvenience.

"Is there a problem with the elevator?" Ginoza asked as he approached within the technician's hearing range, the technician suddenly letting out a squeak from the sudden interruption turning around to face Ginoza with a surprised face.

"W-Wuagrhh! Don't sneak up on me like that!" The technician yelled in surprise with a slight squeak in tone, the employee rubbing an elbow uncomfortably while the ponytail behind the cap swayed in the airconditioned breeze, Ginoza calmly waited patiently for the employee to calm down before the technician thumbed at the sputtering fuse box. "Yes, the fuse box is busted. At this rate I have to close the elevators for now," the technician scratched the hair underneath the baseball cap wiping some sweat coating the finger.

"I see, well then I'll take the stairs."

"Don't worry about the elevator, I'll get it up and running before tonight!" The technician called out after the inspector as an afterthought before turning back to the fuse box resuming their work, Ginoza entering the stairs as he shook his head talking the long alternative route down. Technology was a burdensome pain indeed.

Hospital

Kogami stared at the ceiling, his eyes blankly drawing lines into the gaps between the square tiled plaster surface the soft beat of the heart monitor by his bedside being the only sound that 'entertained' him while he had a thought about what happened the night before. He remembered it was going to be a simple job of rescue the hostage, their suspect was absolutely crazed by the time they got there, hysterically raving about how he wasn't restrained by the laws since it branded him a criminal. Masaoka and Akane the rookie inspector were threatened with the victim's death, he had taken up position ready to fire when the suspect suddenly choked, dying from an auto-injected syringe. The next, he had the victim scanned and promptly readied to take the victim into custody, though she became difficult with the change in plan.

Then, Akane happened. She shot him with the paralyzer without a second thought, in fact when he looked at her he was doubtful such a fearful looking girl could ever be an inspector, pulled the trigger on him so easily. Given credit, she was trembling when she did it however her convicted stare before he was sent into the world of black told him that much. Here he was, lying in the hospital bed which seemed to look like the room he had at HQ, and last night's events were a constant cycle of events and jumbled words that he couldn't keep out of his head. What he did was according to the system, the right thing to do, yet even he knew he didn't believe the system so completely like the others. Hell Ginoza was colder than he was, not even showing a lack of hesitance in his actions when he did judgement like he did. Yet that rookie, that woman shot him as if to say he had no right doing Sibyl's business, as if the conviction mixed in with the fear meant …

Kogami snorted to himself amused by the train of musing he crafted, he must be too focused on those second thoughts to know such a thought was pointless. He was reading into it too much, there wasn't anything to it than some idealism regarding the system's ways. Although whatever reason that woman shot him for, he knew that that reason would be so flawed even he didn't want to know why he was endangered. He was an Enforcer, and that was the extent of his human worth, no more and no less than what he was lessened to.

_Click_

The hospital door to his room opened, Kogami sighing as he looked at the clock opposite looming on the wall with its main hands making its way to 12. Kogami closed his eyes, figuring it to be a nurse or maybe even Ginoza at the very least would bother visiting him to make sure he was alright, he did take a paralyzer shock to the chest after all but he wasn't surprised if that woman didn't show up, considering what he is. However as the footsteps drew nearer Kogami's curiosity made him crack open an eye, the Enforcer expecting the face of a nurse was instead surprised again. Standing over his bedside, with a small plastic bag of groceries in hand while wearing similar black formal clothing and office skirt was the welcoming warm glance of one Akane Tsunemori.

"Hello, Kogami-san."

"…You?" Kogami asked surprised at his visitor's identity, Akane laying the plastic bag on the hospital table beside the bed, her hands digging into the plastic to retrieve a red apple with a peeler. "I wasn't sure what a patient would want, so I got the safe option of apple. If you want something else, I have milk tea and some other snacks." She spoke sheepishly peeling the apple onto a nearby plate, all the while Kogami silently watched the ceiling without a word, Akane slicing the apple into pieces the fruit's juices sliding down the skin and flesh of the apple onto the porcelain surface.

"What are you doing here?" Kogami asked hiding his curiosity at her presence, his voice causing Akane to snap her head up to face him. "Hm?"

"I was wondering why you would visit, after all you can't have forgotten what put me here in the first place right?" He asked rhetorically, Akane having a look of shame as she looked at her lap, the look of shock on Kogami's face coming back to her along with Ginoza's look of disapproval when he dismissed her from the crime scene. "Sorry about shooting you with the Dominator."

"Forget it, you were acting on your gut and went through with it. Besides, I've taken worse punishments than something as minor as a lousy shock," Kogami brushed it aside while he grabbed a slice of fruit and ate it himself. "See? Didn't lose anything important like an arm or leg, so stop making those kind of pitiful expressions at me, I hate that."

"But I-"

"Don't give me that bullshit. I'm an Enforcer not some child, this is what the job description says on the tin and I'm ready to just accept it for what it is. You should too, being an inspector is hard work that taxes you and you shouldn't be making friends with disposables like me, it'll hurt you in the long run." Kogami calmly retorted as he glared at Akane, seeing her relax her tense frown Kogami slipped the apple slice into his mouth chewing on the fruit.

"That's not true."

"What?"

"You're human, and being an Enforcer means that you're my workmate. That means your safety is my concern." Akane reasoned seeing Kogami smirk as he let out a chuckle. "My status as an Enforcer doesn't…" He started to say before Akane gave him a serious look. "I don't care about that, so long as you're working under me I will be looking out for you and the others." Akane insisted as Kogami sighed, shaking his head sinking into the pillow. "You're going to regret that," he whispered before he felt his vision go black, Akane looking over at him in concern when she saw the heartbeat monitor's numbers drop upon him sleeping.

"Kogami?"

_Click_

"Excuse us! Sorry Miss Tsunemori," the inspector raised her head to see a doctor and nurse team walk into the room as the door was left open behind them, the doctor noticing Akane's concern as he gave her a reassuring look. "Don't be alarmed, Miss. The effects of the paralyzer shock are still affecting his body internally, so he tends to shut down every so often so his natural recovery can take place. We have to run daily checks on him to make sure his nerves or cells aren't damaged." The doctor explained as Akane nodded in understanding turning to Kogami's still figure in the hospital bed, his eyebrows furrowing as he squinted showing signs of discomfort even when dreaming. Akane felt another pang of guilt inside of her as she swallowed it down, the woman deciding to say her farewells to the unconscious Enforcer.

"Get well soon, Kogami-san." Giving a nod towards both the doctor and the nurse, the inspector made her way out of the room, her ears barely catching the hushed whispers coming from the pair particularly from the nurse.

"What kind of person visits a Latent Criminal?"

"Mind your words, nurse." The doctor chided as Akane walked out of the hallway, giving a final glance at Kogami's room before she resumed walking.

Unknown location

"Have you managed to find him yet?"

"No, to be honest we don't know how he is able to hide in this city for so long. Even the movement of the Assassin Order on yesterday's case has not lured him out of hiding," Kaisei sat at her chair as she reported to the male figure on the screen of her office, the woman looking over a particular brown folder which was left open on her metallic desk her eyes staring at the apathetic expression from the photo which glared at her.

"Hmph, he's one of a kind. The first of our steps to true control, to spare many of our agents from the wrath that Sibyl might have unleashed," the man shook his head as he lowered his hands to rest on the table the sound of squeaking leather, Kaisei narrowing her eyes while she closed the folder. "This man will be literally unrecognizable as a threat by our scanners, what makes you think he would join us?"

The man shifted in his chair, his expression unrecognizable due to the shadow over his head, though Kaisei could sense excitement from the man himself. "There is always something driving the man to such extreme lengths to prove something. Whatever he's trying to do, we can only predict has something to do with us."

"Understood, however will we be able to catch him?"

"Don't worry about that, have some faith in your team. And with Akane Tsunemori, the first known person to ace the national and Hue exams with excellence, perhaps her intelligence will prove she is useful to us." The man advised Kaisei, the latter could feel a slight smile stretching upwards to his face in amusement as the chief frowned dissatisfied with his answer. Noticing this, the man paused. "Now don't give me that look Kaisei, it was by the miraculous power of fate and the divine that made this strange occurrence possible. Even I, a man who used to move nations, cannot predict such an event would arise."

"And just how is this fortuitous though I can see the benefits?"

"Are you truly so shallow, even for what you truly are, to comprehend? She is everything we ever hoped for. A believer, a person who thinks that the system is workable, innocent and blind to what we truly represent and are, most of all a woman who wants to do good to society. An idealist to top it all off, when the time finally comes should she prove herself to us, you will reveal yourself to her."

Kaisei stared almost in disbelief. "Her?"

"Trust me, she will think of you as a human at first, ready to change. She will protect those close to her and isolate those who wish to tear down our system for notions of freedom, the old democracies which our branch had worked so hard to destroy! Without your order, wouldn't the authority that you once held be in question? Do you seriously want to…relinquish control?" The man asked sending Kaisei into silence as she quietly took in this information, her eyes merely giving a reflective gaze from her glasses, the male leaning back with a confident pose.

"And if she decides to reject us? To refuse us upon learning of the truth, such a probability is high to consider her an asset and a threat to our security, no matter how idealistic an individual can be." Kaisei wondered curiously, intrigued by the proposal that Akane would even impress her.

"Then you'll pull the trigger when the time comes, won't you?" The man stated plainly before the screen turned black, the insignia of the Public Safety Bureau coming online as Kaisei folded her arms. Could this man be even sane to consider how vast her intellect is, only to compare her with a woman who found freedom within the system which desired control over life?

"It matters not." Her…friend knew how to frustrate her so. Yet despite it, there was no room for hesitation. If needed, Kaisei would do her best to serve mostly her interest, however this planned game might amuse her for once. Not remotely smiling at that thought, Kaisei opened the folder again, glancing at the youthful face with long white hair.

"I wonder too, how will you deal with this new threat to your obscurity, Makishima Shougo?"

End

Author's notes: Welcome back to Unity's Creed Sibyl! This is the latest chapter in a long time since my assignments have kept me busy, but it is done!

I thank you guys for sticking through this story, and having to wait so long for this eventual release of the new chapter.

So, there's not much to say apart from having this chapter as the break which will introduce the lovable maniac asymptomatic criminal Makishima Shougo and his posse. Until then, stay tuned for more Unity's Creed Sibyl.


End file.
